The wish of love
by Fumino-chan-SS
Summary: Naruto, Hinata y Sakura, iran a buscar a Sasuke, cueste lo que cueste.¿El aceptará ir con ellos?. TERMINADO
1. Llegada de Naruto

_**Hola , me gustaria contaros la historia de Naruto Shippuden, un poco cambiada, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews.**_

_**Quiero aclarar unas cosas: 1º.Sasuke y Naruto seran hermanos, no me pregunten como, ni porque, sus apellidos seguiran siento Uchiha para Sasuke y Uzumaki para Naruto jeje (echenle imaginacion). 2º.Hinata sera la mejor amiga de Sakura(en el anime es Ino, pero es mi historia, jeje).**_

_**3º.Los personajes no me pertenecen.(No hace falta decirlo, es de suponer)  
**_

**Capitulo 1: Todavia pensamos en ti.  
**

* * *

_**Han pasado ya dos años desde que Sasuke abandono konoha para hacerse mas fuerte y destruir a Itachi Uchiha, Naruto no a olvidado la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amiga, de traer de vuelta a su hermano**_. _**Hinata se unió al equipo despues de la partida de Sasuke.**_

_**Atardeció el dia de Konoha, dos chicas andaban por las calles hacia su lugar de entrenamiento.-**_

- Sakura, Me han dicho que naruto volvió a konoha, estoy muy feliz-_** Dijo Hinata sonriendo.-**_

- Si, Kakashi le dijo que se reunieran con nosotros,porcierto Hinata ¿Te sigue gustando? **-_ Preguntó Sakura feliz por Hinata.-_**

- Bueno sabes que despues de la partida de Sasuke, Naruto y yo comenzamos a salir, pero no funcionó, aunque aun tengo esperanzas..¿Sabes?**-** **Respondió Hinata. Al decir esto vió a su amiga agachar la cabeza sin decir nada.-** ¿Te pasa algo Sakura? ¿Te sientes mal?_** - Preguntó Hinata preocupada.-**_

- _Sasuke.._. -_** Se limitó a decir Sakura junto a una lagrima que recorria su rostro.-**_

**- _Hinata cayó en lo que su amiga le pasaba_-** Lo..lo siento Sakura, yo no me acordaba, perdóname. -**_ Se disculpó observando a su amiga._ **

_**- Sakura se secó la lagrima y se limitó a sonreir.**_-No pasa nada Hinata, tu no tienes la culpa, yo no pude hacer nada para evitar que Sasuke se marchara..-

- Tampoco es tu culpa, Sakura, el decidió irse, el eligió ese camino, Naruto tambien pensó en escoger ese camino, pero él sabia que eso no le haria mas feliz. La lastima fué que Sasuke no se dió cuenta y eligio ese camino. -_** Protesto Hinata, ya no era la dulce niña que era antes, ya no era timida.**_

- Lo sé Hinata, pero no dejo de recordar aquel momento, ¿Porque no dejó que me marchara con él? **- _Replicó Sakura._**

- Mi hermano no es tan tonto. - **_Dijo Naruto cayendo de un arbol que habia poralli cerca y hacercandose a ellas. Claro que solo habia escuchado la parte en la que Sakura hacia esa pregunta, el no sabía que Hinata todabía lo amaba. Naruto no habia cambiado mucho, solo parecía mas alto._  
**

-¿Porque dices eso? **- _Pregunto Sakura._**

- A Sasuke le importabas Sakura..** -_ Le respondió Naruto con una tierna sonrisa._**

- Naruto.. yo nunca le importé a tu hermano. -_** Dijo Sakura en tono triste.**_

- ¿A no? Por que te crees que no quiso que fueras con el, el no queria causarte problemas y si ivas con el los tendrias, No le veo otra explicacion, Nunca hablemos de eso.. pero soy su hermano y se lo notaba. **-_ Se explicó Naruto._**

- Eso tiene sentido Naruto pero no esta claro. -_** Replicó Hinata.**_

- Vaya, vaya..Tenemos una reunion ¿y aveis empezado sin vuestro Sensei? -**_ Dijo Kakashi apareciendo detras de Naruto_.**

- Kakashi-sensei me has asustado no vuelvas ha hacerlo. -_** Dijo Naruto abrazado a un arbol.**_

- Lo siento. -_** Se disculpó Kakashi.**_

- Llegas tarde Kakashi-sensei -_** Le regañó Sakura.**_

- Lo siento.-_** Se volvió a disculpar.**_

- Siempre hace lo mismo, no nos esta siendo de buen ejemplo.** - _Le regaño Hinata._**

- Lo siento, lo siento... - _**Se volvió a disculpar.**_

- Bueno dejemonos de historias, ¿Para que queria vernos? **- _Pregunto Sakura con los brazos cruzados._**

- Bueno como sabeis, Naruto ha estado entrenando y se ha vuelto mas fuerte, y ¿no teniais una mision pendiente? -_** Dijo Kakashi mirando con ternura a Sakura y a Naruto.**_ - ¿No teniais planeado traer de vuelta a Sasuke? -

_**Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en Sock..¿Porque? ¿Porque Kakashi mencionaba a Sasuke? ¿Porque ahora, seria porque Naruto acababa de volver? ¿Tal vez tenia un plan para traerlo de vuelta? ¿ O que pasaba por la cabeza de Kakashi?**_

- Kakashi-sensei ¿Porque? Usted mismo nos prohibió intentar que Sasuke volviese.. **- _Pregunto Naruto confundido._**

- Naruto, aunque os lo hubiera prohibido no me hubierais hecho caso,¿ o no me vas a decir que te fuiste dos años para entrenarte asi porque si? Te fuiste para que algun dia pudieras vencer a Orochimaru y traer de vuelta a tu hermano, y tu Sakura.. hubieras removido mar, cielo y tierra para traer de vuelta a Sasuke.**-_Se explicó Kakashi_**_._

**-_ Naruto bajó la cabeza y respondió_**.- Vale Kakashi, tienes razón..aun asi.. no sabemos nada de mi hermano**-_Dijo deprimido, Sakura solo se limitó a mirar sin decir ni una palabra._**

- Es verdad Kakashi ¿Como lo haremos para encontrar a Sasuke?**- _Preguntó Hinata-_**

- Mañana partiremos preparad vuestras cosas, no hay tiempo que perder, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, teneis que saber que si Sasuke es el mounstruó en el que creo que se ha convertido, tendreis que matarlo, ¿Lo comprendeis? _- **Les explico Kakashi a sus alumnos.**_

- _Ma- matar a.. ¿Sasuke?_, pero Kakashi, no.. no podemos hacer eso **- _Replicó Sakura._**

- No pienso matar a mi hermano Kakashi. _-** Dijo del todo en contra con su sensei.**_

- Naruto, Sakura...lo entendereis cuando llegue el momento, ...en el caso de que Sasuke consiga salir de su odio no hará falta, pero si intenta mataros, debereis actuar y hacerlo vosotros antes._** - Les intentó convencer Kakashi.**_

- En ese caso, comprenderá que no dejaré que me mate.._-**Dijo Naruto convencido.**_

- No creo que Sasuke intente matarnos. -_ **Dijo Sakura, aun no muy convencida.**_

- Sakura.. -_** Kakashi iva a decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo.** _- Bueno mañana nos encontraremos en el viejo puente a las 7:00 de la mañana.**- _Les ordenó Kakashi._**

- Intente no llegar tarde. -_** Dijeron al unisono Sakura y Hinata.**_

_**Hinata iva caminando junto a Sakura y la acompañó hasta su casa. Sakura entró en su casa, cenó y le contó a sus padres el viaje que le esperaba. Subío a su cuarto y se limitó a preparar sus cosas en una pequeña mochila mientras pensaba en.. Sasuke. No era posible que despues de tanto tiempo hubiese cambiado tanto, ¿De verdad se habia convertido en el mounstruo lleno de odio que su sensei les decia? o tal vez todavia quedaba algo de amor en su corazón. Ella no paraba de darle vueltas, incluso en la cama.. poco a poco se fué quedando dormida..**_

**_{Sueño de Sakura}_  
**

_Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… se detuvo… Sakura estaba enfrente de él. _

_-¿Qué estas haciendo de noche por aquí?_

_- Este es el unico camino para salir de la villa..  
_

_-Ve a dormir –contestó Sasuke pasando al lado de ella…_

_Una lagrima.. –¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada?...¿Por qué siempre este silencio?...¿Por qué no vas a decirme nada?_

_-¿Por qué tengo que contarte nada?... No es asunto tuyo. Deja de meter en mis asuntos. _

_-Tú siempre me has odiado. ¿Verdad? _

_- Sasuke se quedó en silencio.  
_

_-¿Recuerdas el día que nos hicimos genins y cuando fue elegido nuestro equipo de tres?... El día en que tú y yo estuvimos aquí a solas… Te enfadaste conmigo ¿recuerdas? _

_-No me acuerdo.-Respondió mintiendole.-  
_

_-Bueno, esque ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso … pero fue el día en que empezó todo. Tu y yo y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei… Los cuatro completamos un montón de misiones juntos, fueron duras y de mucho trabajo pero… sobre todo… ¡Fue divertido!... Sé lo de tu clan, pero la venganza, no hará feliz a nadie, a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a mi… _

_-Justo como pensaba. Soy distinto a vosotros. Recorro un camino distinto al vuestro. He intentado creer que mi camino era justo el que estaba haciendo . Los cuatro hemos hecho cosas juntos, pero al final mi corazón optó por la venganza. Ese es mi propósito en la vida. No soy como tú o Naruto. _

_-¡¿Vas a escoger de nuevo estar solo?... ¡ese día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa!. Ahora mismo lo comprendo muy bien. Tengo una familia, y tengo amigos pero si tú te vas, Sasuke si tu te vas para mí… ¡Será __lo mismo__ que estar sola! _

_-A partir de ahora… se abrirá un nuevo camino para todos nosotros._

_-¡Yo…¡Te amo¡Si te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!... Todos los días serán divertidos. yo te daré felicidad. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Así que… por favor ¡quédate aquí! Te ayudare con tu venganza. ¡Haré algo!. Haré algo así que quédate aquí… conmigo. Y si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo. _

_-Sigues siendo una pesada.- se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa amistosa.  
_

_-¡No te vayas¡Si lo haces gritaré! - dijo ella dando dos pasos._

_ - Sakura..gracias.- Dijo el Uchiha apareciendo por detras y dandolé un golpe en seco dejandola insconciente._

_**{FIN DEL SUEÑO}**  
_

_-_ Sasuke ¡No! **- Sakura agarró con fuerza sus sabanas mientras un puñado de lagrimas caian de sus ojos verdes. -** ¿Porque Sasuke? ¿Porque? **- Dijo aun llorando.**

**se secó las lagrimas y se levanto para prepararse.**

* * *

**{En el viejo puente..}**

**Naruto y Hinata esperaban a Sakura y a Kakashi sin mencionar una palabra, hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio.**

- Hinata , gracias por hacer esta mision junto con Sakura y conmigo, sabes que para nosotros Sasuke es realmente importante**.- Le agradeció Naruto.**

- No..no es nada, sabes que Sakura es mi mejor amiga y ella esta muy triste desde que tu hermano se fue, odio verla asi, realmente le gusta ¿No crees? -

- Si, aunque yo mas bien diria que esta enamorada, -** Naruto sonrió.**

- Hablando de gustos.. Naruto.. ¿Como te va con las chicas? -** Preguntó Hinata un poco sonrrojada.**

- Las chicas...Bueno desde que salimos no he estado con nadie, pero solo somos amigos asi que no intentes nada conmigo.-** Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malevorá intentando hacer enfadar a Hinata.**

- Naruto, lo primero solo te preguntaba, y lo segundo jamás volveria a salir contigo.- **Le dijo Hinata con los brazos en jarras poniendose frente a el muy enfurecida.**

- ¿Enserio Hinata?,**- Naruto la cogio de la muñeca abalanzandola sobre si mismo y poniendo su cara muy cerca de la suya.**-¿Lo dices enserio, Hinata?-

-_** Hinata muy ruborizada**_.- Q-que dices, Naruto, ¿No lo escuchaste?.-** Decia ella muy nerviosa.**

- ¿Entonces por que estas tan ruborizada?-

- No, no lo estoy-

- ¿Estas nerviosa?-

- No,..**- Hinata fué cortada por un grito.**

- Hey Hinata, Naruto ya vine.- **Sakura no pudo evitar fijarse en que los dos estaban muy pegados.**- ¿I-Interrumpo algo?.-

- ¡Sakura!, Me alegra verte ¿Que tal pasaste la noche?-_** Dijo Hinata soltandose de Naruto y abrazando a su amiga, la verdad no soportaba mas estas de esa manera con Naruto, tan pegados el uno del otro.**_

- Bien, ¿Kakashi no llegó todabia? **- Pregunto Sakura.**

- No, parece que hasta yo maduré, pero el sigue llegando tarde, puede que tarde mas, recordad que se volvió mas viejo. **- Dijo Naruto burlandose.**

-** Kakashi se tiró encima de Naruto**.- Naruto, todavia me queda mucho para ser un viejo. -

- L-lo siento Sensei.** - Se disculpó.**

- Bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo, Vamos a por ti Sasuke. **- Kakashi señaló el horizonte en un tono heroico.**

- ¡Sii!- **Respondieron los otros tres al unisono.**

**{{Continuara...}}**

* * *

**Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, empezó corto pero es el principio y siempre hago los principios muy sosos, jeje espero que os haya gustado y ya vereis como el proximo vendra mejor ;)**

**ByeBye.  
**


	2. Recordando el pasado

**En este capitulo verán como se siente Sasuke al respecto de todo lo que pasa y desvelaré porque Naruto y Sasuke son "Hermanos" o mas bien **

**"Medio Hermanos"  
**

**Capitulo 2: Lo siento****.**

...

* * *

_**Sakura, Naruto y Hinata ivan caminando detrás de Kakashi, él todabía no les dijo a donde se dirijian exactamente, lo unico que sabían era que donde estubiera Sasuke, Kakashi los llevaria hacía él. Pararon cerca de un lago para descansar...**_

* * *

**{En la guarida de Orochimaru}**

_**Sasuke estaba en su habitacion acostado en su cama, era una habitacion bastante pequeña, con un armario, y una cama...derrepente alguien llamó a su puerta.**_

- Sasuke.- _**Lo llamaba una peliroja.**_

- ¿Que quieres Karin?_**- Preguntaba Sasuke.**_

- Nesesitaba preguntarte una cosa..- _**Le respondió Karin.**_

- Si, dime.-_**Le contestó Sasuke.**_

- Sasuke.-_**Karin se quedó mirandoló a los ojos**_.- Sasuke, ¿Tu eres gay?.

-_** Sasuke cayó al suelo con una gota en la cabeza**_-¿P-pero que dices? idiota, ¿que te ha hecho pensar eso?-_**Le respondio bastante enfadado, tanto que a Karin le hizo gracía**_.

-** Karin soltó una carcajada**- Bueno es que, como pasas de mi, pensé que yo no te gustaba ó que eras gay.-

- Bueno, pues si te digo la verdad,no no me gustas.**-_Le dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Algo raro en el._**

- ¿Es por esa chica que dices que no puedes olvidar?- _**pregunto Karin, cambiando completamente su rostro**._

_** -El rostro de Sasuke tambien cambió de inmediato.**_

- No me importa Sasuke, te quiero tanto que esperaré, lo mismo se te pasa.-** Le dijo Karin.**

-_** Sasuke se levantó y se sentó en la cama.**_- No, Karin no se me va a pasar._**-Dijo en un tono triste, su cara reflejaba nostalgia.**_

- Sasuke.. no estés triste, nunca me cuentas nada de esa chica, nose ni que pasó, si no se dió cuenta de lo que tenía, esa chica es idiota._-**Intento que el Uchiha cambiara su expresion de la cara.**_

- ¿Quieres saber que pasó?. La idiota no fué ella, el idiota fui yo, ella intento venir conmigo, pero como comprenderás no quise ponerla en peligro, y..me fui, me marché, joder, ella me confesó lo que sentia y yo.. yo no lo hice, porque sabía que si lo hacia eso me retendria en mis planes, poreso no pude dejar que entrase en mi vida.- **Le dijo Sasuke enfadado consigo mismo.**-

- Sasuke, lo siento..Te entiendo, pero ¿realmente te gusta?-_**Pregunto la peliroja.**_

- Gustar, si será eso.-_**El Uchiha era muy orgulloso para reconocer lo que**_** sentía.**

- ¿Y tu medio hermano, Naruto? El fué el unico que estuvo contigo cuando eras un niño.-_** Karin se sentó a su lado.**_

- Naruto no era solo un hermano, era...mi mejor amigo, sé que le fallé a el y a Sakura, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás._**- Sasuke se veía realmente enfadado.**_

- Si que la hay ¿por que no vuelves con ellos - _**Le aconsejó Karin.**_

- Debo vengar a mi clan, ese es mi objetivo...No puedo perder el tiempo con bobadas como la amistad o el amor, Y ahora si no quieres nada mas, dejame nesesito descansar._**-Sasuke volvió a tenderse en la cama.-**_

- Sasuke...-_** Karin salió de la habitacion dejando a Sasuke**_** durmiendo.**

-(_¿Porque tuve que marcarme de la aldea?,Ahora Orochimaru me utilizará si descubre que Naruto y Sakura me buscan, intentará matarlos...)-**Pensó sasuke para si mismo.**_

* * *

_**{En el lago donde descansaban Kakashi ****y su**** equipo} **_

- Kakashi, ¿Ha terminado ya? _**-Preguntaba Naruto, Kakashi se encontraba en lago nadando detras de un pez que le había quitado su banda ninja.**_

- Ay, madre mia, Kakashi-sensei no has cambiado nada.. - _**Sakura colocó sus brazos en jarras algo enfadada.**_

- Voy a ayudarle. **- Hinata se sacó su chaqueta ninja, y los pantalones, dejandolá con una camiseta corta, y shorts.** Hinata se lanzó al agua y comenzo a perseguir al pez utilizando su Byakugan.

- Anda que por la culpa de Kakashi, Hinata alla tenido que utilizar el Byakugan, Kakashi deberia haber tenido mas cuidado nos esta retrasando, ¿Verdad Naruto?. -** Preguntaba Sakura.**- ¿Naruto?.

_**- Naruto se había quedado insofactus al ver a Hinata, tan ligerita de ropa**_. - Emm, si Sakura lo conseguiremos.-_** Intento contestar la pregunta de su amiga, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que le había preguntado.**_

- Naruto. -_** Sakura se dió cuenta que miraba pervertidamente a Hinata.**_ - Naruto imbecil, viejo verde, idiota, no se te ocurra mirar tan descaradamente a Hinata.-_** Sakura golpeó a Naruto.**_ - Deberias estar pensando en como se encontrará Sasuke.

- Sakura , me has hecho daño, y soy un chico es normal ¿No? _**- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**_

_**- Sakura alzó su puño contra la cara de Naruto-**_ Idiota, lo unico es que no quiero que le hagas daño a Hinata.- _**Sakura se arrepintió de aver dicho esto ultimo.**_

- ¿Daño? ¿Porque iva a hacerle daño a Hinata? -_** Preguntó Naruto confundido.**_

- Por nada..nada, Mira Hinata ya cogió la banda de Kakashi.-_** Cambió de tema aprovechando que Hinata y Kakashi volvian, Sakura vió como Naruto volvia a clavar su mirada en Hinata con todo su cuerpo mojado, iva a darle otro golpe pero..-**_

- Naruto que miras pervertido.- _**Hinata se sonrojó y le golpeó en la cabeza.-**_ Voy a cambiarme ahora vuelvo.-_** Hinata se cambio de ropa detras de un arbol y luego volvió adonde se encontraban sus compañeros.**_- podemos irnos ya.

- Gracias Hinata por coger mi banda ninja. -_** Le agradeció Kakashi**_. - Bueno chicos en camino.-

- ¿Donde? Kakashi, no nos dice adonde vamos.y ¿Como sabes donde esta Sasuke? -_** Replicó Sakura.**_

- No lo sé.-_** Le dijo Kakashi. esto enfureció a Sakura y dejó boquiabiertos a Naruto y Hinata.**_

- ¡¿Que que! Kakashi como demonios nos dices que vamos a encontrar a Sasuke, si ni tu mismo sabes donde está -_** Le dijo alterada Sakura**_.

- Tiempo al tiempo Sakura, tarde o temprano vendran.- _**Intento calmarla.**_

- ¿Vendran? ¿Quienes? -_** Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Pues una persona que podría ayudarnos, si es como Tsunade me dijo, el plan deberia salir bien, les ganaremos en su propio juego.-**_ Le dijo Kakashi, después se acercó a Naruto y le dijo,_**- _esta noche te lo contaré todo,pero no hagas mas preguntas_.-_** le susurro.**_

* * *

_**{En la guarida de Orochimaru}**_

- Traed a Sasuke, Karin y a Sai. -_** Les ordenó Orochimaru a sus subditos.**_

- Enseguida señor-_** le respondió uno.**_-_** El soldado regresó junto con los 3 jovenes.-**_

- ¿Que deseas Orochimaru? _**- Preguntó Karin.**_

- Os enviaré a una mision, Sai se infiltrará con uno chicos de Konoha, son llamados el equipo 7 o algo asi, su lider es Kakashi Hatage, son ninjas de tu antigua aldea Sasuke, y estan intentando llevarte de vuelta, y no queremos eso ¿Verdad Sasuke? _**- Orochimaru le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.**_

- No señor, _**-Respondió Sasuke con una gran impotencia.**_

_**-** _Sai lo traerá a uno de mis campos, y alli acabaremos con ellos, Karin nesesito que vayas con ellos por si tienen algun problema, podeis marcharos._** - Les ordenó Orochimaru.**_

- _**Sasuke espero a que Karin y Sai se marcharan.**_- Me lo prometiste, me dijiste que me ayudarias con la venganza de mi hermano a cambio de que te trabajara para ti, y lo unico que te pedí fue que no queria causarles daños a ellos.- _**Le dijo enfurecido.**_

- ¿Lo dije? No recuerdo eso, Sasuke estas a mis ordenes, ¿Asi me agradeces que te este ayudando con la venganza de tu hermano?, en cualquier caso, puedo dominar tu mente, aunque no quisieras matarlos, yo podria controlarte y hacerlo. - _**Orochimaru rió malevóramente.**_- Me veo obligado a hacer esto, pero tranquilo, no le haré daño a Sakura, si es lo que te preocupa, solo quiero divertirme un poco con ella, a no ser que tu decidas matarla.-

- Y ¿si dejaran de buscarme y no se entrometieran en tus planes?-_** Le preguntó Sasuke con una mirada de odio.**_

- En ese caso, no veo porque matarlos. -_** Le respondío.**_

-_** Sasuke se dió la vuelta y se dirijió hacia la puerta, y la cerró.**_

- Sasuke... lo escuché todo... _**- Le dijo Karin que se encontraba a su lado.**_

- Yo.. -_** Sasuke no sabía que decir.-**_

- Podemos ir afuera a que te de el aire, puede que se te ocurra algo.- _**le aconsejó Karin.**_

- Si, será mejor.-_** Le respondió Sasuke.**_

**_Sasuke y Karin llegaron a uno de los pocos jardines que tenia Orochimaru en su guarida._**

- Bueno Sasuke puedes empezar a desahogarte, cuentame que te pasa.-_** Le dijo Karin.**_

- Yo, tengo miedo de que le hagan algo a Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi y sobre todo a Sakura...-

- Hay algo que me ronda por la cabeza Sasuke,¿Porque Orochimaru quiere divertirse con Sakura? ¿Quiere pegarle y hacerla sifrir y luego matarla?-_** Preguntó Karin.**_

- Aparte de eso, lo que quiere es..violarla, y no voy a permitir que le toque ni un solo pelo, la protegeré de el aunque me cueste la vida. _**- Dijo Sasuke preocupado.**_

- Mañana será el dia, tienes que hacer algo, si no quieres que tus amigos mueran.-

- Losé pero ¿que hago?.-_** Dijo mirandola con preocupacion.**_

- En la batalla, diseló, dile a Naruto o a cualquiera del equipo que no te busquen.-_** Le aconsejó.**_

- Se lo diré a Sakura.. nesesito oir su voz.-_** Sasuke sonrió levemente**_.

- Tranquilo ya veras como todo sale bien. -_** Le tranquilizó.**_- Ahora vete a dormir, ya esta anocheciendo.-

* * *

_**{En una casa de una aldea..}** (Siento no poner el nombre de la aldea, pero no me conozco muchas jeje, diculpen)_

- Por fin, un sitio para descansar, tengo sueño, ¿Vienes a dormir Hinata?_** - Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Si, yo tambien estoy que me caigo del sueño._** - Hinata y Sakura se metieron en la habitacion y al poco tiempo se durmieron.**_

_**Mientras tanto Naruto y Kakashi se encontraba en el tejado de la casa, se que no es el lugar mas apropiado para hablar pero en fin..-**_

- Kakashi, me dijiste que me contarias el plan. Ya puedes empezar.-_** Le dijo**_** Naruto.**

- Naruto, Mañana vendrá un chico, Sai, para ocupar el lugar de Sasuke en el equipo, Tsunade mandó investigar a este chico y llegamos a la conclusion de que se trata de uno de los subditos de Orochimaru, para intentar que nosotros dejemos en paz a Sasuke. Pero Sai está de nuestra parte, conseguimos hablar hace unos dias con el, y no le gusta la vida con Orochimaru -_** Le explicó.**_

- Entonces,poreso decias que les ganaremos en su propio juego, ¿el podria llevarnos hacia Sasuke? -

- Naruto, espera a mañana, ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar.-

- Kakashi, una ultima pregunta. ¿Porque Sasuke es mi medio hermano?-_** Preguntó Naruto con un gran deseo por saber la verdad.**_

- Mikoto y Kushina, La madre de Sasuke y la tuya, eran una sola persona, e hijas de la luna y el sol,y decidieron convertir a esa unica persona en dos, Mikoto fué sellada con la luna, cariñosa, dulce.. y Kushina fué sellada con el sol, Tierna, amable.., Naruto, tu y Sasuke estais unidos por ese vinculo, si el intentara matarte, el mismo moriria, encambio si lo mata otra persona, tu estarias a salvo..-

- Otra persona.. como..¿_Sakura_?.-

- Exacto. - _**Respondió Kakashi.**_

- Ella no lo hará. y lo sabes. - _**Replicó Naruto.**_

- No tendrá que hacerlo, y de todos modos aunque Sasuke esté lleno de odio..Naruto, debes de saber que Sakura es la unica que llena la vacia existencia de Sasuke. El si sintiera impulsos de matarla, se quitaria la vida.-_** Le explicó Kakashi.**_

- Y eso ¿por que?. -_** Pregunto Naruto confundido.**_

- El amor, el amor consiste en hacer lo mejor para esa persona aunque te lastimes a ti mismo, el amor consiste en proteger con tu vida a la persona que amas, algún dia lo entenderás, Ahora vete a dormir mañana será un dia duro.Y porfavor no le digas nada de esto a nadie y mucho menos a Sakura. _**- Dicho esto Kakashi se metió por una de las ventanas para ir hacia su cuarto y dormir.** _

- _**Naruto se quedó un rato mas hay arriba**_.- Entonces Sasuke, te fuiste para proteger a Sakura..y al resto del equipo 7, Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura, ya decia yo, que la protegia demasiado en las luchas, ese Sasuke, nunca cambiara.-_** Naruto rió y se fue a su habitacion.**_

_**Continuará...  
**_

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que os ha parecido?, espero que os guste como va la trama y todo eso ^^.**

**ByeBye! **


	3. Planes

**Buenoo, tardé en escribirló losé, pero tengo dos razones.**

_**1º. Ni un solo Review.**_

_**2º. Tenia examenes, y lo primero son los estudios.**_

_**Bueno lo que queria decir, aqui esta el tercer capitulo, Veremos lo que pasó despues de que Sasuke dejara inconsciente a Sakura el dia que abandonó Konoha,y más  
**_

* * *

_**Era una noche, refrescante donde se podia notar como el invierno se alejaba y llegaba la primavera, el viento soplaba suavemente, un joven moreno estaba durmiendo en su cama, haciendo gestos de...¿tristeza y alegria? Exactamente eso, y no solo hacia gestos si no que una mini lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo.**_

* * *

_**¨{Sueño de Sasuke}¨**_

_**Ella se encontraba llorando aun en los brazos de el inconsciente, el la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia un banco, la recostó y se puso de rodillas frente el banco y agarrandole una mano le dijo:**_

- Claro que me acuerdo, de aquella vez en este mismo lugar, fui muy desagradable contigo, y lo siento, Sakura prometeme que no volveras a llorar por nadie, y mucho menos por mi..._**-El se rió.**_-_ Pero que idiota soy, ¿Que hago hablando solo?_.-_** Pensó**_,_** El moreno se acerco a su rostro e intento darle un beso en sus labios, pero antes de llegar a rozarlos se detuvo, la miró con ternura y subio su cabeza hasta darle un beso en la frente.**_- Seria demasiado cruel si, te lo diera y no te enteraras, Pero si puedo decirte algo,-_**Sasuke volvió a mirarla con ternura.**_- Sakura eres la chica mas valiente que he conocido nunca,y tal vez la unica chica que me quiso realmente con todos mis defectos y virtudes, Sakura yo siempre correspondí tus sentimientos, pero,reamente lo siento.- _**El acarició la mejilla de la peli-rosa y se alejó**_. _**Iva caminando hacia la salida, y se quedó pensando,-**_ Naruto, Sakura,Kakashi, Cuando logre vengar a mi clan, volveré, hasta entonces, esperenme._**- Se dijo para si mismo.**_

_**¨{Fin del Sueño}¨  
**_

* * *

_**Sasuke abrió los ojos y se secó la lagrima.**_- ¿Porque tengo los ojos mojados?, ¿ Porque me siento asi?.- ¿Y porque he soñado con aquella noche?- _**Pensó.**_

_**Llamaron a su puerta.**_- Sasuke, ¿estas listo?, Orochimaru dijo que Sai ya se marchó, deberias ir a prepararte esta tarde, Veras a Sa-ku-ra, la verdad yo tengo ganas de ver a la chica que tiene el corazon de mi querido Sasuke-_** Dijo en un tono que a Sasuke le molestó bastante.-**_

_**- Abrió la puerta algo sonrojado.**_- Callate Karin, vamos a desayunar rapido.- _**Dijo sin mirarla, pensando en lo que ella dijo sobre Sakura.-**_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto un chico de cabello rubio dormia placidamente en una cama babeando abrazado a un cojin.** _

- Naruto, Naruto.-_** Hinata llamaba a Naruto sin obtener respuesta alguna.**_

- Dejameló ami verás como despierta.-_** Sakura cogió un cubo de agua helada y se la tiró encima.-**_

_**- Naruto pego un salto, soltando cascadas de lagrimas.**_- Sakura, ¿Porque me hiciste eso? hace mucho frio.-

- Averte despertado antes, idiota, Kakashi está con ese tal Sai, esperandonos. - _**Le gritó con lo brazos en garras.**_

_** Naruto salió de la cama y se cambió, El, Hinata y Sakura fueron hasta el salon de la casa para hablar con Sai y Kakashi.**_

_**...**_

_**- Naruto abrió la puerta y entró seguido de las dos chicas.-**_ Kakashi, ya lleguemos, pueden comenzar.- _**Despues decir esto bostezó.**_

- Bueno, quiero presentaros a Sai, Sai ellos son Naruto, Sakura y Hinata.-_** Dijo señalando a cada uno respectivamente.-**_

- Hola Sai, ¿Sabes si Sasuke esta bien?,- _**Le preguntó Sakura con una gran preocuacion.-**_

- No hablo mucho con el, con todos se porta realmente desagradable , Había un chico llamado Suigetsu, pero se marchó, ahora solo habla con Karin, una ninja medico.-_** Le respondió Sai.**_

- ¿Karin?, pero ¿sabes si Sasuke esta interesado en ella? -_** Le preguntó.**_

- ¿Realmente deseas saberlo?.- _**Le dijo con un tono. que realmente la torturaba, y la hacía preguntarse el ¿Porque? no queria responderle.**_

- Eso, ¿que quiere decir?. - _**Le preguntó la peli-rosa.**_

- Quiere decir, que Sasuke la rechazó.- _**Le dijo Sai sonriendo.**_

_**- Sakura suspiro de alegria.**_- Menos mal..-_** Sakura volvió a sentirse feliz.**_

_**- Kakashi miró a**_** Sai.**- Sai, deberias explicarles el Plan.-

- Miren, Os llevaré hacia Sasuke, esta misma tarde, debereis tener cuidado , Orochimaru puede controlar su cuerpo cuando el quiera, puede torturarle incluso, mas de una vez, cuando Sasuke se negaba a hacer algo, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir un gran dolor, callendo al suelo y perdia mucha energia, por el bien vuestro y el de Sasuke, espero que tengais cuidado. Intente convencer a Sasuke, aunque lo veo dificil.

- Yo traeré a Sasuke devuelta, el es mi amigo.._**-Dijo Naruto.**_

- No se, que pensará el, pero intentenló.

_**La escena oscureció.**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_** Hasta el proximo capitulo.. ;)**_


	4. Promesa

Al principio este fic no tenia mucho exito, por no decir ninguno, pero me mandaron reviews y me animaron a asi que decidó continuarlo y aqui va,

Capitulo 4: Promesa.

* * *

_**Allí estaban, sus amigos tirados por el suelo, Hinata asustada abrazando con fuerza a Naruto que sangraba, Sai y Kakashi insconcientes, él, el causante de todo, Sasuke Uchiha, tiene el sello de Orochimaru por todo tu cuerpo,ella decide atacarle, por Naruto, por Kakashi, por Konoha, por ella. El la mira, parece pensar si atacarle o no, coge su katana dispuesto a atacarle, pero la tiras al suelo y ella se para en seco, el parece intentar detener el sello que descontrola su cuerpo, se hacerca a ella, se queda quieta sin hacer ningun movimiento, y el le susurra.**_

- Sakura, no me busqueis, os lo suplico.-

- ¿Porque?,-_** Pregunta con un hilo de voz asustada**_.

- Tan solo, esperad a que todo acabe.-_** le responde dando un paso atrás.**_

- Sasuke, yo quiero que vuelvas.- _**Le suplica llorando y agarrandoló del brazo.**_

- No llores, no quiero que derrames mas lagrimas por mi.-

- No, no lo entiendes Sasuke, en Konoha podremos ayudarte, Naruto y yo nos volvimos mas fuertes.- _**Sige llorando y aprieta su mano mas fuerte. El parece pensarse la propuesta.**_

- Volveré, pero debo tratar unos asuntos.- _**le dice**_.- Alfin me di cuenta de todo, la verdad sobre mi clan, ahora mi enemigo es Madara Uchiha y Akatsuki.

- M-madara.- _**Logró articular Sakura.**_- ¿No estaba muerto?.

- No,En 2 dias en la cascada donde pelee con Naruto, diles que lo siento, todo es culpa mia.-

- ¿Lo prometes?, ¿me prometes que volveras a Konoha?.- _**Le pregunta sollozando.**_

- Te lo prometo, dile a Naruto, que me perdone.-_** Dijo desapareciendo del lugar, yo caí al suelo con una sonrisa.**_

- _Volverá._-_** susurra para si misma, se levata y va hacia Hinata.**_- ¿Como está Naruto?.-

- Perdió mucha sangre.-_** le dice mirandoló con su Byakugan.**_

- Tenemos que volver a Konoha, ¿Puedes comunicarte con Neji?.-_** Le pregunta Sakura**_.

- Ya lanzé una señal, deben estar apunto de llegar, junto con Kiba y Rock lee.-

- Bien.

- S-a-sa- _**Naruto intentaba hablar, pero eso le daba dolor.**_

- No intentes hablar, Naruto espera a que llegemos a Konoha y Tsunade te revise.- _**Le aconsejó la pelirosa.**_

_**Mas tarde llegaron Neji, Kiba, Akamaru y Rock Lee, las ayudaron a llevar a Sai, Kakashi y Naruto al Hospital. Hinata y Sakura se quedaron todo el rato junto a Naruto. Pasaron 2horas desde que llegaron a Konoha.**_

- _**Naruto abrió los ojos.**_- Sakura, Hinata.- _**habló.**_

- Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?,- _**Hinata corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.**_- Pensé que no despertarias nunca.-

- Pues desperté.- _**Comentó chistoso.**_

- Me alegra que no pierdas el humor en estos casos, esto Naruto...Sasuke habló conmigo.- _**Dijo la pelirosa a su amigo rubio, la cara del rubio era de sorpresa.**_

- ¿Que te dijo?.- _**le preguntó sonriendo, despues de todo seguia siendo su mejor amigo.**_

- Me dijo, que te pidiera perdón por su parte, y que dentro de dos dias vayamos a la cascada donde peleó contigo, El va a volver Naruto.- **_Le sonrió alegremente y el le devolvió la sonrisa aun mayor._**

- Sasuke, ¿Volverá?.- _**Pregunta Hinata. Naruto y Sakura asintieron.-**_

**_...2 DIAS DESPUÉS..._**

_**3 personas se encontraban en el valle del fin, sobre un trozo de tierra, 2 chicas y un chico.**_

- No debe tardar mucho.- _**Comento la pelirosa jugando con sus dedos,** _**_estoy nerviosa lo reconozco, el accedió volver a Konoha, pero ¿Porque ahora? y no antes.._**.-_** Pensaba.**_

- Si.-_** Añade Naruto al comentario. Un muchacho con una capa negra con un gorro tapando su rostro se pone delante de ellos.- **_¿Quien eres?_**- El muchacho se hecha el gorro para atrás y deja ver su rostro.**_

- Sasuke.-_** Dijo Sakura su nombre sorprendida.**_

- Teme.- _**Grita Naruto.**_- Te heché de menos, ¿porque nos citaste aqui?.-

- Maté a Orochimaru.-_** Dice sin expresion ninguna mirandolos.**_- ¿Creeis que Tsunade me deje volver a la aldea?.-_** Sonrió de lado.**_

- Mataste a una amenaza para Konoha, no veo porque no.-_** Sonrié Naruto, Sakura tambien sonrió.**_

- Bien.-

- Marchemonós.- _**Dijo Hinata.-**_ Parece que habrá tormenta,_** -los otros tres asintieron.**_

**_Llevaban un buen rato saltando arbolés, entraron sin problemas a Konoha y se dirijieron hacia el despacho de la Hokage._**

- Tsunade-Oba-chan.-_** Saludó Naruto.**_

- Tsunade-Sama.-_** Saludaron las chicas.**_

- Hola, ¿Quereis algo?- _**Tsunade se fijó que un encapuchado venia con ellos.**_- ¿Quien es él?.

- Sobre eso, traemos 1 buena noticia, ¿Que diria si este encapuchado de aqui, hubiese matado a un gran enemigo de Konoha?- _**Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Diria que ¿Porque se esconde bajo una capucha?..-

- Bien, y ¿que diria si este muchacho, fuese un ninja renegado que quiere volver a la aldea?.-_** Añadió Sakura.**_

- Diganmé ya quien es, ¿no será el Uchiha?.- _**Preguntó alzando una ceja.-**_

- ¿Como lo supo?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke quitandosé la capucha hacia atrás.**_

- Sakura y Naruto no montaria todo esto por un simple ninja renegado.-_** Respondió Tsunade.**_

- Si, tiene razon, Tsunade-Oba-chan.- _**Dijo Hinata.-**_

- Hinata, deja de juntarte con Naruto.- _**Le aconsejó la Hokage**_.

. Hey, ¿Que tiene contra mi?.-

- Tiene que siempre la llamas vieja.- _**Le golpeó Sakura.**_

- Chicos, paren.- _**Los intentaba calmar la Hokage**_.- Sasuke podrá quedarse en Konoha si realiza misiones , para la comunidad.

- Hpm.- _**Sasuke llamó la atencion de todos, se giraron a verlo el estaba ¿Sonriendo?.**_- Realmente, el dobe sigue siendo idiota, y Sakura una molestia.- _**Aun seguia sonriendo.**_

- Sasuke, tu..- _**Sakura lo miró tiernamente.-**_ Supongo que esa es tu forma de decir que no hechaste de menos ¿Cierto?.-

- Es verdad eso, Teme..¿No hechaste de menos?-

- Tal vez si, tal vez no.- _**Sonrió burlonamente.**_

- Sasuke, no seas malo con ellos.- _**Dijo Hinata.-**_

- Realmente si los heché de menos.- _**Admitió Sasuke**_.- Era raro estar sin compañeros pesados que te molestaran todo el rato.

- Sasuke.- _**Sakura fué corriendo y lo abrazó.**_

- ¿Que, que pasa?.- **_Preguntó extrañado y un sonrojo apenas notable del azabache por el abrazo de Sakura._**

- Nada, solo nesesitaba abrazarte.- _**Respondió la pelirosa, notó como Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, era la primera vez que lo correspondia**_.- Sasuke, gracias por volver a Konoha, el equipo siete está otra vez unido.-

- Para siempre.- _**Añadió Naruto abrazandolós.**_

- ¿Dobe quien te dijo que puedes abrazarme?.-_** Grito el Uchiha sin romper el abrazo.**_

- Yo tambien te quiero Teme.-_** Dijo Naruto, el uchiha soloi bufó, Sakura estaba feliz rodeada del equipo siete.**_

- Bien, todo muy emotivo, y ¿Vuestro sensei?.- _**Dijo Kakashi entrando por la puerta de la Hokage.**_- Me alegra verte Sasuke.-

- Lo siento, Kakashi, usted tenia razon, porcierto tengo informacion, que podrian serle de ayuda a Konoha.-

- ¿Cual?.- _**Preguntaron Kakashi y Tsunade.**_

- Madara Uchiha sigue vivo...- Sasuke cerró los ojos al decir esto.

_**Fin del capitulo 4 -Contunuará**_

* * *

_**¿Que opinan? El proximo capitulo es mi favorito porque será el capitulo donde Sasuke y Sakura sean "algo mas" ya descubriran porque pongo algo mas entre comillas, y Sai ¿Se pondrá celosó de Sasuke? ¿Que pòrque se pone celoso? pues porque Sasuke y el son rivales en el amor.**_


	5. Sentimientos

_**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos**_

_En capitulos anteriores..._

_- Lo siento, Kakashi, usted tenia razon, porcierto tengo informacion, que podrian serle de ayuda a Konoha.-_

_- ¿Cual?.- Preguntaron Kakashi y Tsunade._

_- Madara Uchiha sigue vivo...- Sasuke cerró los ojos al decir esto._

* * *

_..._

* * *

- ¿Que Madara esta vivo?, ¿Pero como?.-_** Preguntó la Hokage.**_

- No exactamente, pero al parecer, Orochimaru no es el gran problema de Konoha, como creian...Kabuto su medic-nin está conspirando con alguien llamado tobi de Akatsuki, ellos quieren resucitar a Madara, ellos quieren destruir Konoha.- **_Explicó el Uchiha._**

- Quiered decir que habrá guerra...¿No?-_** Confirmó la Hokage.**_

- Eso me temo.-_** Confirmó Sasuke.**_

- ¿!Guerra¡?.-_** Dijeron al unisono, Hinata, Sakura y Naruto.**_

- Y otra cosa mas... tobi quiere a Naruto y a Killer Bee para completar el Plan Ojo de la Luna.- **_Añadió Sasuke._**

- ¿A-A-MI?.-_** Peguntó Naruto, el Uchiha asintió.**_

- Uchiha, si es asi gracias por la informacion, ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos manden la declaracion de una guerra?.- _**Pregunto Tsunade cruzando los brazos.**_

- Apenas 5 meses.-_** Contestó.**_

- ¿Podemos irnos?.- _**Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Esperad...una cosa mas, Uchiha ¿Porque nos ayudas?._**- Preguntó la hokage.**_

- _**Sasuke suspiró.-**_ Porque, me contaron la verdad, eso era lo que yo queria, es duro que haya perdido tantas cosas, por una simple mentira..-

- Sasuke de que hablas, que verdad hablas.-_** Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que los presentes en la sala miraran a Sasuke.**_

- Mi hermano, mató a mi clan para evitar un golpe de estado, al principio cuando me enteré de eso, quise destruir Konoha.- Admitió el Uchiha.- Pero mi hermano antes de morir me dijo que aunque Konoha le hizo elegir entre su familia y la aldea, el supo a quien debia proteger, porque el era Itachi Uchiha de la Hoja, eso me hizo pensar y me hizo arrepentirme de haber dejado todo lo que tenia por la venganza que no me sirvió para nada..- _**Contestó Sasuke mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos.**_

- Vaya.. lo siento.- _**Dijo el rubio.-**_ y otra cosa mas teme, ¿Porque intentastes matarnos a mi y a Sakura?.-_** Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Un vengador, no puede tener lazos, eso lo hace debil, por eso yo quise desacerme de esos lazos.-**_ Le contestó el Uchiha._**

- Sasuke..-_** La pelirosa y el rubio lo miraron.**_-

- Lo siento, siento todo lo que os e hecho pasar.-_** Se disculpó el azabache.**_- ¿Podriamos volver a ser el equipo 7?.- _**Preguntó haciendo sonreir a sus dos amigos.**_

- Si, estarémos los 4 juntos, bueno junto a Hinata.. Sasuke se nos olvidó decirte que Hinata se cambió a nuestro equipo.- _**Dijo Kakashi-sensei**_.- Seremos un equipo de 5.

- Seis.- _**Un chico alto moreno y piel blanca como la nieve entró en el despacho de la Hokage.**_- Seremos un equipo de seis.-

- Sai, se me..-

- ¿Olvidó?.- _**Dijo rapidamente sai.**_

- Si..- _**Asintió el peliplata.**_

- N-no te enfades con Kakashi, la verdad yo también me olvidé .- _**Dijo Sakura intentando que Sai no se sintiera alejado del equipo pero se equivocó.**_

- Vaya, parece ser que yo solo era un sustituto del traidor.- _**Dijo Sai frunciendo el entre cejo.**_

- No, yo no quise decir eso.- _**Dijo Sakura.**_

- Estás cegada, ni siquiera pudiste ver los sentimientos de Naruto y los mios.-_** Le gritó en su cara.**_

- Sai, ya te dije que lo mio con Sakura era cariño de hermanos.. yo amo a..- _**en ese momento se cayó tratando de no decir nada.**_

- Naruto y yo somos amigos, pero Sai ¿que quieres decir con tus sentimientos?.- **_Preguntó la pelirosada, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade y mas aun Sasuke pusieron mucha atencion a la respuesta del pelinegro._**

- Yo, yo creí que podia hacerte olvidar al Uchiha, pensé que dejarias de llorar por el si yo estaba a tu lado, el intentó matarte y yo mientras te defendia con mi vida...Tu lo protegias, intentabas buscar razones para los males que cometia Sasuke; que Sasuke había sido consumido por la venganza o que habia sufrido mucho, estabas completamente enamorada de el, y no te dabas cuenta que eso me dolia, el solo te hace sufrir y yo, yo queria darte todo mi amor...pero al parecer, tu no quisiste aceptalo, Sakura tu me hiciste lo mismo que el te hizo cuando teniais 12 años.-_** Respondió Sai mirando a los ojos a Sakura. Sasuke bajó la mirada tristemente, pero nadie se dió cuenta de eso, estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a Sai.**_

- Sai.. yo no..._**- Sakura no sabía que decir ¿Eso era una declaracion de amor?.**_-

- Sai.- _**Lo llamó firmemente el azabache.**_- Ya basta.-

- Sabes que es la verdad eres un maldito traidor como pudiste abandonar a las 2 personas que mas te han querido, no tienes derecho ni al amor de Sakura, ni a la verdadera amistad que Naruto te brinda.-_** Le reprochó Sai. Sasuke miró al suelo mostrando tristeza.**_

- ¡Basta! Vallamos los 5 a comer Ramen, ¿Quiere venir usted Kakashi?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- No, gracias Naruto, pero tengo que ir a recoger la edicion especial de "Ita Ita: Primavera".-_** Respondió su sensei.**_

- Vaya, ¿Cuando acabe de leerlo me los prestará?._**- Preguntó el rubio, derrepente Hinata se encontraba al otro lado tirandoló del a oreja.**_

- Vamos, Naruto ¿No nos ivas a invitar a ramen?.- _**Hinata se envolvió en un aura lila oscurecida.**_

- Hi-hinata me das miedo.-_** Naruto estaba pasando miedo al ver a Hinata tan enfadada.**_

- Sai.- _**Lo llamó la pelirosa.-**_ ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?.

- No, no quiero verte, eres una idiota, y Naruto tambien, no se como dejaron al Uchiha volver a Konoha.-_** Sai no paraba de criticar al Uchiha y por alguna estraña razon Sasuke no se defendia.**_

- Basta, Sai.. si quieren hablar hablen fuera, dejenmé trabajar.- _**Tsunade aconpañó a todos a la puerta. Ya cuando llegaron a la calle Sai se fué por su camino y Kakashi a la libreria.**_

- Teme, no entiendo porque no te defendiste..- _**Comentó el rubio camino al puesto de ramen.**_

- Facil..porque el tiene toda la razon.- _**Respondió el Uchiha.**_

- No tiene razon.- _**Hinata se metió en la conversacion.**_- El no entiende que tu no eres solo un compañero de equipo para Sakura y Naruto.

- Es cierto, pero aun asi no se si me merezco o no, esto, yo os abandoné.- _**Dijo Mirando hacias sus dos copañeros.**_

- Eso no es asi Sasuke.- _**Negó la pelirosa.**_- Tu no nos abandonaste, al unico que abandonaste fue a Naruto, el era con el unico que mantenias un lazo de amistad.- Dijo la pelirosa.

- Sakura..- _**Naruto la miró con un poco de tristeza, el sabia que a lo que Sakura se referia es que, al unico con que Sasuke formó un lazo fué Naruto.**_

- Llegemos.- _**Anunció Hinata mientras osbservaba a los 3 que venian con ella, Naruto estaba triste, Sasuke queria decir algo pero parecia no atreverse y Sakura estaba con una sonrisa falsa.-** _Creo que yo invito.- _**Dijo Hinata.- Estubieron un buen rato comiendo, Hinata obsevaba un ambiente un tanto incomodo, el Uchiha decidió romper el silencio.**_

- Sakura, tu y yo tambien teniamos un lazo fuerte.-_** Admitió Sasuke.-**_

- Pero, eso solo era compañerismo, yo no era una persona importante para ti.- _**Al decir esto la pelirosa Naruto se acordó de la pelea contra Gaara, Sasuke en aquel momento le dijo que no queria volver a ver morir a ninguna persona importante para el.**_

- Te equivocas.-_** Dijo en voz baja el azabache.-**_

- ¿Como que me equivoco?.-

- Luego.- _**Se limitó a contestar el Uchiha.**_

_**Teminaron de comer y Sasuke miró a Naruto, los dos parecian planear algo..**_

- Hinata, vamos te acompaño a tu casa.-_** Le dijo el rubio.-**_

- P-pero Naruto le prometi a Sakura...-

- Hinata ve con Naruto, yo la acompañaré.- _**Interrumpió el Uchiha.**_

- Pero Sasuke..- _**Mencionó Sakura.**_

- ¿Querias saber porque te equivocas, no?.-

- Em, si .-_** Respondió la pelirosa**_.

- Pues vamos, sigueme.-_** Ordenó el Uchiha, Hinata y Naruto ya se habian ido.**_

- ¿Adonde vamos Sasuke?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa, el no contestó.**_- Bueno, ya sabia que no eras muy hablador pero..-

- Llegamos.- _**La interrumpió, estaban en aquel banco, donde hablaron aquella noche, donde la dejó.**_

- Sasuke.. ¿que me quieres decir con esto?.- _**El Uchiha se sentó y la pelirosa lo acompañó**_.- ¿Eh?.

- Sakura, aqui fué donde me despedí de ti aquella noche.-

- Lo sé.-

- Querias saber porque dije lo de que tu y yo tenemos un lazo fuerte, me atreveria a decir, que es igual o incluso mas fuerte que el mio y el de Naruto.-

- Sasuke, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.-

- Adelante.

- ¿Porque me dijiste gracias?.-

- Porque, tu siempre estuviste hay, animandome, cuando yo fallaba en algo, tu siempre venias en mi ayuda, por quererme, por intentar venir conmigo aún sabiendo que podrias morir, o que nunca mas verias a tu familia o amigos, porque me querias tal y como era, eso de algún modo me hizo sentir bien, pero mal a la vez, ya está..- _**Le explicó el azabache.**_

- ¿Porque no me llevaste contigo?, uhm bueno claro, que tonteria llevar a una molestia, tu mismo lo dijiste.- _**Se respondió ella misma.**_

- Te hubiera llevado.-

- ¿Que?.-

- Que te huebiera llevado.- **volvió a repetir.-**

- Si, eso ya lo oí, pero ¿Porque no lo hiciste?.-

- No seria justo, tu tenias un brillante futuro aqui en Konoha y yo, yo solo queria vengar a mi clan, no hubieses sido feliz conmigo, queria que fueras feliz aunque fuera sin mi.-

- Sasuke.. tu en aquel momento...- _**la pelirosa estaba dudando si hablar o no.**_

- ¿Que si te queria en aquel momento?, Si.- _**La accion del azabache dejó a Sakura impresionada.**_

- Pero..¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes de marcharte?.-

- Ya era duro, que me suplicaras que me quedara, y luego que me dijeras que me amabas, era demasiado, si te llevaba conmigo ¿Hubieses sido feliz?, Dime la verdad.-

- Yo..no losé.-

- Además, si tu estabas serias una molestia.-_** Sonrió mirandolá.**_

- Una molestia ¿porque?.- _**Sakura se enfadó e infló los mofletes.**_

- Porque conociendote te abrias metido en problemas, es poreso que no queria tener lazos, porque no me dejaban concentrarme.-

- Entiendo, otra mas Sasuke.. en este momento..¿me quieres ?.- _**La pelirosa agarraba su falda mientras miraba hacia el suelo un poco sonrojada.**_

- ¿Tu me quieres?.-

- Eso no es una respuesta.- _**Se quejó la pelirosa.**_

- Ni esto tampoco.-

- Idiota.-_** Bufó cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos.**_

- ¿Lo de idiota a que biene?.

- A que lo estás estropeando todo.

- ¿Que estoy estropeando?.-

- Arg, realmente te estás burlando de mi.-

- Puede.- _**Comentó gracioso.**_

- Uhm..- _**Lo miró de reojo.**_

- Tal vez,si.- _**Se levantó del banco**_.- Vamos te acompañaré y luego me ire a casa de Naruto, viviré con el hasta que Tsunade arregle unos papeles.-

- Espera Sasuke, ese "Si" ¿que era?.-_** Se levantó la pelirosa siguiendolo.**_

- ¿Que "Si"?.-

- Um.. realmente idiota, luego nos dices a Naruto y ami.-** Se quejó andando tras el.**

- _**Sasuke se giró.**_- Ese si, significa que..-

- ¡Sakura!.-_** La llamó Sai.**_- Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, estaba celoso entiendemé yo te amo.-

- Sai..te perdono pero no vuelvas a insultar a Sasuke, para nosotros eres importante pero el, el es Sasuke.-_** Dijo sonriendo.**_

- _*Mierda.. ahora que iva a decirseló aparece este cuado se vaya de lo diré.*_-_** Pensó Sasuke.-**_

- Como recompensa, te acompañaré a casa.- _**Dijo Sai sonriendo luego lanzó una mirada a Sasuke que enseguida volvió a Sakura.-** *No pienso dejarla a solas con el*_._**- pensó Sai.**_

- Esto, esque Sasuke, iva a acompañarme no te preocupes Sai.-

- No acepto un no por respuesta, Sasuke tal vez quieras llegar antes a casa de Naruto deberias descansar.- _**Sai sonrió falsamente.**_

- Hmp, haz lo que quieras.- _**Dicho esto Sasuke se dió la vuelta y se fué.**_-_ *Mierda ahora este idiota intenta..o tal vez quiera protegerla de mi...como el dijo...yo no me la merezco*_.-

- Pero Sasuke...-

- Tranquila Sakura, el tiene razon debo ir a casa de Naruto, mañana nos vemos en el entrenamiento.-

- Si.. Hasta mañana.-_** Se despidió mientras veia como el Uchiha se alejaba.**_

- Sai ¿porque interrumpiste asi?.-_** Pregunto enfadada.**_

- Solo queria saber si te encontrabas bien.-

- Sasuke estaba conmigo, no estaba sola.

- Sola hubieses estado mejor.-

- ¿P-pero que dices?, no tienes idea de nada.-

- El es una traidor Sakura, eso nunca va a cambiar para mi.

- ¿Sabes? me voy a casa sola.- _**Sakura se fué a paso rapido cabreada hasta su casa.**_

_**En casa de Sakura..**_

- Urg, lo odio, lo odio, 1º interrumpe mi conversacion con Sasuke, alfinal me quedé con la duda de que significaba ese "Si" y 2º Dice que es un traidor ¿Pero que se cree?.-_** Sakura se estaba quejando en voz alta en su cuarto.**_

- Sakura, cariño ¿te encuentras bien?.-_** Preguntaba su madre desde la cocina.**_

- Si mama, no te preocupes solo estoy un poco cabreada._**- Contestó la pelirosa.**_

- La cena estará pronto._**- Anunció la señora Haruno.**_

- Entendido.- _**Sakura se quedó mirando la tele un rato en su cuarto.**_

**_En casa de Naruto.._**

- ¿Que hiciste que Teme?.-_** Gritaba Naruto.**_

- Callaté, ya te dije, Sai apareció y no pude hacerlo.- _**Dijo enfadado Sasuke.**_

- Ese idiota, en un momento como ese.

- Tal vez, quiere proteger a Sakura, el la ama.-

- ¿Que dices Teme?..¿De quien quiere protegerla?.

- De mi.-_** Contestó bajando la midara.**_

- Sasuke, no digas eso, tu mismo lo dijiste te equivocaste, elegiste un mal camino, pero aqui estás otra vez.-

- Lo sé pero ella merece a alguien que la ame, que la proteja, no a alguien como.. yo.-

- Sasuke, lo que tu hiciste fué una muestra de amor verdadero, preferiste que fuera feliz, aunque fuera sin ti.-_** Sonrió el rubio, eso animó a Sasuke.**_

- Bien, Naruto no le digas a nadie que te dije esto pero..._**-Sasuke tomó aire**_.- eres mi mejor amigo, gracias dobe.

- Teme , tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo.- _**Naruto lo abrazó.**_

- Oye, vale te pasaste, ¿dos hombres en una casa abrazandosé?.- _**Sasuke se rió.**_

- No sabia de está faceta tuya, me gusta mas el Sasuke divertido.-_** Dijo Naruto divertido.**_

- ¿Que hiciste de cenar?.- _**Preguntó el azabache.**_

- Ramen.-_** Gritó Naruto.**_

- Cuando te mueras dobe, envez de cerebro encontrarán ramen.-

- Oye eso estaría bien.-_** Sonrió Naruto.**_- Hinata dice que se me va a salir el ramen por la nariz.

- No me estrañaria.-

- La verdad yo tampoco.-

- ¿Que tienes de beber?**.- Preguntó el azabache.**

- Cocacola, siento mucho que si en la guarida de Orochimaru te dejaban beber alcohol, pero eres menor de edad sigues teniendo 16, además Hinata dice que eso retrasa el crecimiento.-

- Uhm, bueno no importa, y Naruto yo no bebia en la guarida de Orochimaru.-

- Bueno, vale yo no lo sabia, Hinata dice que yo si bebiera seria el triple de chistoso_**..- Naruto se detubo al ver la mirada del Uchiha.-** _¿Que?.-

- ¿Que pasa con la chica Hyuga?.-

- ¿Que porque dices eso?.-

- Nose.. porque llevas tres "Hinata dice..".- _**Sonrió el Uchiha.**_

- Um..no es nada Teme, vamos a cenar.- _**Dijo Naruto intentando cambiar de tema sonrojado, Sasuke entendió que realmente si pasaba algo pero Naruto no lo reconoceria.**_

- Dobe, no la cages, Hinata es una buena chica.- _**Aconsejó el Uchiha.**_

- Lo sé.-_** Dijo provando su tazón de ramen.**_

* * *

_**Buenoo, fin capitulo ¿Que les pareció? pobre Sasuke no pudo decirle lo que significaba el "Si" espero que vosotros si lo sepais, en anteriores capitulos ya sabeis lo que siente Sasuke..**_

_**Quiero aclarar algo, que algunos se han quejado, este fic solo tiene que ver con mi imaginacion, algunas cosas si pasaron en el manga pero yo cambié un poco-bastante...  
**_

_**Gracias por los reviews. Espero que os haya parecido bien el capitulo, queria que fueran "Algo mas" pero se me ocurrió hacerlo mas adelante, tal vez haya LEMON lo intentaré, todo depende de como esté mi loca cabeza.**_

_**BYEBYE **_


	6. Te quiero

**_Capitulo 5: Te quiero  
_**

* * *

**_Era por la mañana, una madre intentaba despertar a su hija._**

- Sakura, hija levantaté, llegarás tarde al entrenamiento.-

- Uhm, mama ¿Que hora es?.-

- las 7:30, ¿No debias de estar allí a las ocho?.-

- Si, gracias por despertarme.-

- De nada, escucha tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando pronto cumpliras los 17, tal vez deberias pensar en comprometerte, no seria casarte de inmediato pero..-

- Mamá, esto es demasiado, tengo aun 17 años, no quiero casarme aun...yo, yo iva a vestirme, iva a bajar a desayunar, y me vienes tu con que me comprometa..-

- Bueno, pues visteté desayuna pero lo que quiero decir esque el chico que he pensado está hay abajo.-

- ¿Que?, mama como se te ocurre.-_** Sakura realmente estaba enfadada.**_

- Parece simpatico, te caerá bien.- **_A la señora Haruno parecia no importale mucho la opinion de su hija, dicho estó salió de la habitacion y cerró la puerta._**

_**Sakura se vistió, y se cepilló el pelo, bajó las escaleras y frunció el ceño al ver allí plantado en el salon de su casa a...**_

- Sai, ¿Que mierda hacer tu aqui?.-

- Yo, Sakura he venido a pedirle la mano a tus padres.-

- No pienso casarme contigo, no estoy enamorada de ti.-

- Hija, tranquilizaté, yo no se la daré a menos que tu decidas.-_** Dijo su padre, realmente se entendia mejor con el ,que con su madre.-**_

- Pero querido..- _**Su madre parecia no estar de acuerdo.-**_

- Es mi unica hija, yo haré lo que quiera ella.-

- Gracias, papa.- _**Sonrió Sakura.**_

- Piensateló, solo quiero eso.-_** Dijo Sai.**_

- Hija, porfavor azlo por mi.- _**intentó convencerla su madre.**_

- Esta bien, lo pensaré pero no te aseguro que la respuesta sea positiva.- _**Sakura cruzó los brazos**_.- Ahora vamonós llegamos tarde al entrenamiento.

- Si.- _**Sai se levantó del sofá y siguió a Sakura a la puerta**_.- Adios señores Haruno.- _**Se despidió.**_

_**Ivan caminando hacia el puente donde se reunian siempre.**_

- Eres idiota, ¿Como se te ocurre?.-

- Ya te dije, estoy enamorado de ti, quiero lo mejor para ti, y yo soy el unico hombre bueno para ti, Sakura.-

- No, Sai apuesto a que cualquier hombre puede ser mejor que tu.

- Pero no tanto como para quererte como te quiero, yo realmente te amo.-

- Callaté, si vuelves a decir eso te corto la lengua y se la doy de comer a Pakkum ¿Entendido?.- _**Pregunto la pelirosa amenazante.**_

- Entendido preciosidad.-

- ¡Sakura!,¡Sai! estamos aqui.- _**Hinata saludaba con la mano a los dos, Naruto y Sasuke estaban detrás de ella mirando con odio a Sai.**_

- Hola Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke.- _**Saludó Sakura.**_

- Buenos dias, Hinata, Hombre ramen y traidor.- _**Saludó Sai muy borde con estos 2 ultimos.**_

- ¿ A quien llamas tu Hombre ramen?.-_** Le gritó Naruto.**_

- A ti.-_** se burló Sai, Naruto intentó darle un puñetazo que Sai esquivó.**_- ¿No querras dejar a Sakura sin marido, no?

- ¿M-a-r-i-d-o?.-_** Preguntó Hinata..Esto puso furiosos a Naruto y Sasuke, aunque el azabache no lo mostró.**_

- Yo no contesté nada.- _**Contestó Sakura.**_

- Todavia.- _**Añadio Sai.**_

- ¿Sakura realmente vas a casarte con el?.- **_Preguntó Naruto._**

- Solo me lo estoy pensando, no está nada seguro.-

- ¿Me perdí algo? hacen mucho jaleo aqui.-**_ Kakashi apareció de la nada._**

- Llega tarde.- _**Dijeron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo.**_

- Esque vi a una niña llorando y tube que buscar a sus papas.- _**Se escusó Kakashi**_.- Ahora a entrenar.-

_**Llevaban ya 2 horas entrenando, Sakura y Hinata estaban a un lado, Sai y Kakashi en otro y Naruto y Sasuke en otro..**_

- Teme ¿Que piensas de la propuesta de matrimonio?.- _**Preguntó el rubio descasando en el suelo.**_

- Me parece bien.-_** Respondió el Uchiha.**_

- ¿Como puedes decir eso?.- _**Se quejó naruto.**_

- Ella será feliz con el, el puede darle felicidad dobe.-

- Mirame a los ojos Teme y dime que no estás enamorado de Sakura.-

- No lo niego, lo estoy, poreso lo hago...-

- ¿Crees que Sakura seria feliz con alguien que no ama?.-

- ¿Y tu que sabes si ella lo ama o no?.

- Porque ella está enamorada de ti, imbecil.- _**El rubio empezaba a cabrearse.**_

- ¿Que quieres que haga?, si mi orgullo me impide decirle lo que siento, ayer deje mi orgullo a un lado, iva a decirselo y entonces apareció el.

- Se terminó el entrenamiento.- _**Gritó Kakashi llamando la atencion de todos.-**_

_**Naruto invitó a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata a comer ramen. Dejando de lado a Sai, quien se cabreó mucho cuando le dijo que el no podia ir.**_

- Gracias, por librarte de Sai.-_** Agradeció la pelirosa.**_

- De nada, Sakura, porcierto ¿Que le vas a decir?.-_** Preguntó el rubio.**_

- No lo sé.- _**Respondió.**_

- No deberias ni pensartelo, di que no, tu no lo amas...- _**El rubio hablaba sin parar.**_

- Yo creo que deberias decir que si.- _**habló por primera vez Sasuke sobre el tema.**_

- ¿Pero que dices Teme?.-

- Ella, debe elegir lo mejor para ella y ese alguien es Sai.- _**el azabache parecia resentido.**_

- Sasuke ¿Enserio lo crees?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Es lo mejor para ti el te..- S_**asuke fué interrumpido por Sakura.**_

- No digas que es lo mejor para mi porque me ama.- _**Sakura frunció el ceño. Sasuke se quedó sin hablar, Naruto dejó el dinero encima de la mesa y se fueron.**_

- Hinata ven conmigo.-_** Dijo naruto, se acercó a su oido y le susurró.-**_ _Dejalos solos, creo que nesesitan hablar_.- _**Ella asintió y se fué con el.**_

- Está bien, Sasuke ¿Que pasa contigo?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa llevando consigo al azabache a un callejon.**_

- No pasa nada Sakura, casate con el y se feliz.-

- Sasuke, ayer antes de que Sai nos interrumpiera ¿Que ivas a decirme?.-_** Sakura comenzó a llorar.-**_

- No llores, Sakura, no me hagas esto.-

- Dimelo Sasuke, dimelo, ¿Porqué quieres que me casé con Sai?¿Porque porque?.- _**Sakura intentaba aguantarse la ganas de llorar.-**_

- Sakura, si hago todo esto es porque...-

- ¿Porque Sasuke?.-

- Porque _te quiero._- _**Susurró al oido, lo que provocó en Sakura un sonrisa, pero desapareció en 2 segundos.**_-

- Pero Sasuke, entonces ¿porque quieres que me case con el?.- _**Sakura casi paró de llorar.-**_

- El es mejor que yo...entiendeló.-_** Sasuke bajó la cabeza, ella comenzó a llorar y gritar pegando a sasuke golpes en el pecho.**_

- Idiota, idiota, ¿Porque? Idiota ¿Porqu..- _**Ella seguia golpeando hasta que Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el rozando sus labios, solo un pequeño roce.- Sasu...- sin poder terminar Sasuke se hacercó nuevamente a su boca rodeando la pequeña cintura de la chica entre sus brazos y la besó mas intensamente,ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, los dos comenzaron moviendo sus labios intesificando mas el beso, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.**_

- ¿De verdad crees que soy lo bastante bueno para ti?.- _**Le preguntó el Uchiha.**_

- _**Ella aun sonrojada y agarrada a su cuello sonrió**_.- Si.-

- Entonces, no te cases con Sai.-

- No lo haré, solo si me prometes una cosa..-

- ¿Que cosa?.

- Se mi novio, pero no uno secreto.-_** la pelirosa rió.**_- quiero que todos se enteren que yo Sakura Haruno está saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha.

- Esta bien.- _**aceptó el azabache.**_- pero nada de casamientos, porfavor.- _**Sonrió Sasuke.**_

- Claro que no, además todabia tengo 16 años, porcierto Sasuke..-_** ellos seguian abrazados, ella agarrada a su cuello y el a su cintura no se separaron en ningun momento de la conversacion.**_

- Dime.-

- Yo cumpliré 17 pero tu seguiras teninedo 16.- _**Sakura comenzó a reir.**_

- ¿Que sucede?.- _**Preguntó confuso.**_

- Sasuke, ¿No te da verguenza tener una novia mayor que tu?.- _**Preguntó divertida.**_

- Hmp, No importa.-_** Sonrió el azabache dandole un beso en los labios.**_

- Dilo otra vez.. Sasuke.- _**Dijo cuando se separaron.**_

- ¿El que?.-

- Que me quieres..- _**sonrió dulcemente la pelirosa.**_

-_** Sasuke se sonrojó**_.- No pienso volver a decirtelo.-

- Venga Sasuke, estamos solos, nadie puede oirte, solo yo.- _**Sakura comenzó a hacer pucheros y dar saltitos aun abrazada al cuello de el.**_

- Está bien..Te quiero.- _**Dijo sonrojado.**_- Oye, tu todavia no me lo dijiste.-

- ¿Hace falta que te lo diga?.-

- Si, ami me hace mucha falta.-_** sonrió el azabache dandolé otro beso.**_

- Te quiero, y si quieres saber cuanto te quiero cuenta las estrellas del cielo...los granitos de arena de la playa, los kilometrós del universo...- _**Sakura volvió a hacercaste a los labios de Sasuke y lo volvió a besar.**_

- Si que me quieres ¿No?.-_** Pregunto Sasuke sonriendo.**_

- Si, ahora dime, Tu ¿Cuando me quieres?.-

- Veamos..Mi amor no está escrito en papel, porque en el papel se puede borrar y tampoco está grabado en piedra, porque la piedra se puede romper. Está escrito en mi corazón y en el permanecerá para siempre.-

- Sasuke, eso es precioso..- _**Sakura comenzó a llorar y quito las manos del cuello de Sasuke llevandolás a sus ojos limpiandosé las lagrimas, el subió las manos de la cintura hasta rodearla por los hombros y hacercarla mas a el abrazandolá muy fuerte contra su pecho.**_

- No llores, Sakura.-

- Son lagrimas de felicidad, Sasuke.-

- Vamonos.-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_

- ¿A donde?.-

- A decirle a Sai que no te casarás con el, a decirle a tus padres que todavia eres joven para casarte y que si algun dia lo haces será conmigo cuando llegue el momento Y a decirle a todos que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno estan juntos.-_** La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia afuera del callejón.**_

- Está bien.-_** Sakura no lo podia creer, se sentia completamente feliz, enamorada del amor de su vida.-**_

_**Llegaron a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke llamó a la puerta, Sakura se sentia nerviosa, Sasuke lo notó y apretó mas su mano.**_

- Ya voy.- _**Dijo la señora Haruno y abrió la puerta**_.- Sakura ¿Que haces aqui tan temprano? y ¿Quien es ese chico?.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha.- _**Se presentó Sasuke.**_

- He oido ¿Uchiha?.- _**El señor Haruno apareció al lado de su mujer**_.- ¿Tu eres hijo de Fugaku?.

- Si, vengo a hablar con ustedes.-

- Me alegra ver al hijo de Fugaku, todos dicen que eres un traidor pero, bah que hablen, tu padre fué un gran hombre.- _**Sakura suspiró aliviada, almenos a su padre no le pareceria mala idea de tener a Sasuke Uchiha como novio de su hija.**_

- Quiero decirles que Sakura no va a casarse con Sai, porque ella aun es joven y si alguna vez lo hace, será conmigo.- _**Sasuke sonrió al ver que Sakura apretaba su mano con mas fuerza.**_

- Me parece bien.- _**Sonrió el señor Haruno.**_- me caes mejor que ese Sai.-

- Querido, ¿entonces el es hijo de Mikoto?.- _**a la señora Haruno pareció iluminarse su rostro.**_- Eres identico a tu madre, seguramente estaria orgullosa de que su hijo sea tan guapo.

- Gracias señores Haruno, si no les importa me gustaria llevarme a Sakura, vamos a ir a decirle a Sai una cosa.-

- Claro, espero verte mas por mi casa Uchiha.-_** Sonrió el señor Haruno.** _

- Adios.- _**Se despidió Sasuke saliendo de la casa con Sakura**_.- Pareces una muñeca, no hablaste nada.-

- Estaba nerviosa, no sabia como se lo tomarian, al parecer conocian a tus padres y bueno tuvimos suerte.-_** Se defendió la pelirosa.**_

- Mira alli está el idiota.- S_**eñaló Sasuke, Sai estaba a lo lejos, mirando a Sasuke y Sakura que se hacercaban a el.**_

- ¿Que haces agarrado de la mano con mi prometida?._**- Vaciló sai.**_

- Querrás decir, mi novia.- _**corrigió el azabache.**_

- Un traidor como tu, no puede ser bueno para ella, yo la amor, mucho mas que tu, ella debe ser mia.-

-_** Antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir la boca Sakura habló**_.- Sai, que te quede claro una cosa, Sasuke realmente me quiere, el queria que me casara contigo, porque el creia que no me merecia, pero ¿Sabes?, no me arrepiento de mi decision, yo le amo..y me da igual, su pasado, me da igual todas las cosas malas que haya hecho, porque yo le amo, aunque no se lo merezca, porque es cuando mas lo nesesita..yo sin Sasuke, no sería nada, nada...-_** Sentia ganasde llorar pero no lo hizo.**_

- Sakura...-_** Sasuke sonrió.**_- Sai, espero no volver a verte durante un tiempo.- _**Sai se dió la vuelta y se fué sin decir nada...Sasuke se giró y vió que alli, estaban Naruto , Hinata y su sensei habian observado lo que le dijeron a Sai.**_

- Entonces, ¿Teme tu y Sakura son novios?.-

- Si, Naruto.- _**Respondió el Uchiha.**_

- Le diré a la Hokague que retire a Sai de nuestro equipo.-_** Anunció Kakashi.**_

- Me alegro por ti, Saku.-_** Dijo Hinata sonriendo tiernamente.**_

- Gracias, Hina.-_** le devolvió la sonrisa.**_

- Vamos a celebrarlo, yo invito a ramen.-_** Gritó Naruto. Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de "Naruto realmente debe tener ramen en el cerebro".**_

* * *

_**No piensen que este es el final de la historia, todavia queda MUCHA MUCHA historia, falta el Naruhina, falta...¡wee! sorpresa, casi lo digo xD faltan muchas cosas**_

_**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? manden reviews.**_

_**BYEBYE **_


	7. ¿Naru y Hina?

_**Holaa, bueno quiero decirles que estoy pensando en un nuevo fic, me gustaria que me dieran su opinion, aqui les dejó un pequño resumen de la historia, y me dicen si les gusta ¿Si?.**_

_**Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Itachi y Sasuke eran amigos .,Sasuke era buen estudiante, sacaba buenas notas pero la muerte de su amigo; Chouji cuando hacian 2º de secundaria le afectó el y todos estaba con Chouji en el momento del accidente, el cual todos se sintieron importentes al no poder hacer nada sobre todo Sasuke, alejandosé asi de su hermano y sus amigos, volviendosé frio y arrogante. Sasuke comenzó a juntarse con gente que no debe y desinteresarse por todo, pero un pequeño accidente hará que vuelvan a ser todos amigos..¿Quien no ha oido hablar de "Ituyakari"?..Un mundo magico, ¿Como lograrán escapar de alli? Además ¿Odio y amor?...**_

_**Sasusaku- ItaIno - Naruhina -  
**_

_**¿Que les parece va bien no?, tardaré en hacer la historia porque antes quiero acabar los fics que tengo en proceso, no tardaré mucho.. O eso intentaré. Si me preguntan que es Ituyakari, no se de donde saqué el nombre, fué mi imaginacion lo unico que entendí fué( akari..- Luz), Es como una isla magica. Ya veran  
**_

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo de Hoy..**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Hina y Naru?**_

_**POV´S Hinata.**_

_**Era un dia soleado el viento movía suavemente las flores de cerezo, han pasado ya 3 meses desde que Sakura y Sasuke son novios, cuanto me gustaria que Naruto y yo, podriamos estar igual que ellos, pero eso es imposible, siempre me vió como una amiga y aunque por un corto tiempo, estuvimos juntos tras la partida de Sasuke, cuando se fué a entrenar con Jiraya, la cortamos, ahora solo existe un bonito recuerdo de aquello, pero eramos niños, nisiquiera llegamos a besarnos, Ahora pienso ¿Que sentirá el ahora?, el estuvo enamorado de Sakura de niño, pero ya no, ¿Aquien amará ahora?, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que se aleje de mi, pronto, pronto, no puedo engañarme mas..¿Hasta cuando?¿Cuando voy a poder decirle "Te amo Naruto" aunque de que me serviria eso si igualmente escucharia un "Lo siento Hina, yo no". Paso por el camino rodeado de arboles de cerezo, son lindos, claro llegó la primavera, estamos en abril, me gusta la primavera, el sol da calidéz y el suave viento atrae el aroma de las flores, me siento en un banco, he quedado con Saku, queria pedirle opinion sobre temas amorosos, ya que consiguió que Sasuke, la amara aunque según me contó el ya estuvo enamorado de ella. Esa era la razón por la que intentó matar a Naruto y a ella, para cortar los lazos, Sasuke realmente es fuerte, menos mal que abrió los ojos, pobre..solo era un chico engañado, ahora tiene amor, ya no es un "Cubo de hielo" como otros dicen, se dió cuenta de que siempre tuvo una familia; El equipo 7 y un lugar donde permanecer seguro; Konoha. Sakura parece llegar tarde, ¿Donde se habra metido? tal vez con tanto rosa decidió tintar su cabello para no seconfundida con un arbol de cerezo..o tal vez con tanto rosa no la vi. Esperaré un rato mas y si no viene yo misma iré a buscarla.**_

- Hina, siento llegar tarde esque encontré a dos mascotas abandonadas.- _**Sakura vinó por fin, ¿Que mascotas se refieré? ¿Estarán dentro de la caja que trae?.**_

- No te preocupes, ¿Están hay dentro?.-

- Si, ¿Quieres verlos Hina?.- _**Sakura abrió la caja y me asomé, habian 2 conejitos, uno blanco como la nieve y otro amarillo.**_

- Son lindos, ¿Como se llaman?.-_** Pregunto mientras los acaricio.**_

- Uhm, no se..todavía no pensé ninguno..Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Que querias hablar conmigo?.-

- Quiero un consejo de amor.- _**Me limité a decir.**_

- ¿Un consejo de amor?.-

- Si, verás esque yo.. como sabrás sigo enamorada de Naruto, dime que debo hacer porfavor.-_** Respondí sonrojada.**_

- Lo sabia, solo tienes que confesarte, y estoy segura que no te dirá que no.- _**Sakura sonrió.**_- Sasuke me dió muchos datos.

- ¿D-a-t-o-s?.-_** ¿Como que datos a que se refiere Saku con eso? me podria aver aclarado algo.**_

- Ya sé, ven está tarde a mi casa.-

- Podrias decirme el porque almenos.- _**No entiendo que tiene pensado... pero me da mala espina.**_

- Se me olvidaba ve a la residencia Uchiha ¿Si?.-

- ¿Porque quieres que vaya alli?.- _**Pregunté extrañada.**_

- Uhm, esque vivo alli.- _**Sakura lo dijo en un tono normal, pero al ver mi cara añadió otra cosa.**_- Hina, no pienses mal, yo y Sasuke no hacemos eso todavia, tan solo dormimos juntos y ya esta.-_** Hizo bien en aclararme eso, de verdad pensé mal, maldito Kakashi..-**_

- Tranquila Saku, iré ahora mismo debo irme, nos vemos.- _**Nos dimos dos besos en las mejillas y cada una se fué por su camino. Yo ya estaba llegando a la mansion Hyuga, cuando llegué me senté a pensar un rato en mi cuarto, no tenia nada que hacer hasta la tarde.**_

**POV´S Autora: "Yo, Fumino-chan"**

- Jajaja, ni se imagina lo que voy a planear.- _**Sakura hablaba en voz alta en la cocina.**_

- ¿Que tramas?.-_** Preguntaba Sasuke desde el marco de la puerta confuso.**_

- Nada, ¿Llamaste ya a Naruto para que venga esta tarde?.-

- Si, pero ¿Vas a decirme que tramas?.-

- Nee, si te digo no digas a nadie, ¿Si?.- _**Dijo la pelirosa en tono infantil.**_

- Si.-_** Asintió el azabache.**_

- Bien, verás quiero junta a Hina y Naruto, ¿Me apoyaras verdad Sasuke?.- **_Preguntó con ojos de cachorrito._**

- Hmp..No tendria porque hacerlo.-

- Soy tu novia, ¿eso no es bastante?, te preparo la comida, cena y desayuno, limpio la casa y me preocupo por ti.-

- Hmp..¿Sabes que hacen los novios?.- _**Sasuke parecia estar aguantando un pequeña risa.**_

- No..¿Que?.- Preguntó Inocentemente.-

- Vaya... osea que tendré que explicarle a la niña, ¿No?.- _**Se hacercó despacito hasta quedar cerca de ella.**_

- Porfavor.- _**La pelirosa parecia seguirle el juego.**_

- Cuando un chico y una chica se quieren mucho, ¿Sabes que hacen Sakura?.- _**Le preguntó acercandosé a ella sin tocarla.-**_

- ¿Que hacen Sasuke?.- _**Sakura rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del azabache juntando su nariz con la de él.**_

- El amor.- _**Le susurró el azabache.**_

_**Ella se hacercó a su boca y lo besó en un fugaz beso, el la cogió de la cintura y se la aferró mas a el, fundiendosé en un largo beso, por primera vez el moreno decidió usar su lengua en uno de sus besos, entrelazandosé con la de ella, lo cual hizo que Sakura se sonrojara intensamente al sentir la calida lengua de el azabache jugando con la suya. Sasuke se sacó la camisa, quedando su torso descubierto, esto ayudaria menos para el autocontrol de la pelirosa, realmente el Azabache la volvia completamente loca, le hacia perder la cordura facilmente, El azabache la levantó y ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él y siguieron besandosé.**_

- V-a..vamos a la cama Sasu.- _**Dijo la pelirosa en un pequeño gemido, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, recordó la primera y ultima vez que habian estado a si, era 26 de febrero llevaban un mes juntos, pero esa vez algo salió mal..**_

**Flash Back.**

_Sasuke y Sakura estaban viendo una pelicula, en el salon de la casa de los Uchihas. Sasuke comenzó a hacercarse al rostro de Sakura, y empezaron a besarse, el estaba sobre ella, comenzó a besarle el cuello iva bajando y desabrochó la camisa de la pelirosa, Sakura entendió lo que queria el azabache, algo dentro de ella, le daba miedo, era su primera vez, recordó que Tsunade le había comentado que la primera vez dolia, y para colmo se sangraba, al parecer lo hizo en un intento para que se alejara de los hombres.-_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó el azabache preocupado notando su inseguridad." No la veo muy segura de querer seguir, tal vez estoy llendo muy lejos"._

_- Si.- respondio, intentando ocultar su inseguridad, el volvió a besar su cuello." Maldita sea, es Sasuke ¿Esto es lo que siempre he querido, porque tengo tanto miedo?".- Pensaba la pelirosa todavia seguia insegura, cerró los ojos , ella no queria continuar pero no queria que el se buscara a otra para hacer esas cosas...Derrepente notó que el se separaba de ella.- ¿Que te ocurre?.- Peguntó la pelirosa confundida._

_- Tu no quieres hacer esto.- Le sonrio el azabache mirandola con ternura.- no quiero que estés obligada, si no estás preparada puedo entenderlo, puedo esperarte.- Intentó tranquilizarla pero esta derrepente estalló en lagrimas.-_

_- S-ss-asuke.- Lo llamó sollozando limpiando sus lagrimas con las manos.- No quiero que te busques a otra.-_

_- ¿Porque piensas eso?.- Le preguntó abrazandolá._

_- Pu-u-es porque yo no, no puedo hacerlo, no estoy preparada.- el apretaba mas el agarre haciendola sentir protegida._

_- Tonta.- soltó de la nada el azabache._

_- ¿Tonta?.- La pelirosa levantó su mirada confundida._

_- Eres tonta por pensar que me buscaria a otra, escuchame Sakura, yo te quiero a ti, nada más, tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida.- Le sonrió tiernamente.- Puedo esperarte hasta que estés preparada.- Despues de decir eso besó su frente._

_- Sasuke.. gracias.- Sakura escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke mientras el la abrazaba._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_**Ahora, ella parecia estar segura, el lo notaba. La llevó al cuarto y la tendió en la cama sin romper el beso. Comenzó a desvestir a la pelirosa, quedando en ropa interior, el aun seguia con los pantalones puestos, Comenzó a lamer el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos, eran perfectos, no serian muy grandes pero para el tenian el tamaño perfecto conmenzó a sacarle el sujetador,y comenzó a morderlos y lamerlos provocando gemidos de la chica que lo incitaban a seguir. Ella con sus manos comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones, a Sasuke le salió una sonrisa de lado, realmente ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. Vió que la chica tenia problemas para quitarle los pantalones, y el se los sacó,quedando en boxes, volviendo a besarla en el cuello, mientras con otra mano masajeaba el pecho de la chica, Sakura empezaba a inquietarse, queria sentirlo dentro de ella, queria que la hiciera suya, ya.**_

- Ss, AH, Sasu-k-e, no aguanto mas quiero que me hagas tuya, ya.- _**Sakura estaba sonrojada, por lo que acababa de decir, pero no aguantaba mas. Ella le llenaba de tanto deseo, haciendo caso a la chica, quitó las dos prendas que los separaban.**_

- Tendré cuidado.-_** Le susurró al oido tranquilizandola, entrelazando sus manos, el sabía que al ser la primera vez, le doleria asi que se acercó muy cuidadoso y de una vez la enbistió provocando en ella un gemido de dolor.**_

- !AH¡, Sasuke me duele mucho.-_** Gritó mientras una lagrimas caian por su rostro. El lo unico que hizo fué envolverla en un dulce abrazo, esperando a que se acostumbrara.**_

- Avisame.-_** Le susurró al oido, estaba quiero, controlando sus impulsos para no hacerla daño.-**_

- Sasuke, ya.-_** Le sonrió dulcemente mientra apretaba mas su mano aun entrelazada, Empezó a enbestirla suavemente, cuando llevaban un rato a si la pelirosa pedia mas.- **_Sasuke, ah, mas-rapido_**.- El comenzó a enbestirla de un modo mas salvaje, los dos estaban disfrutando el uno del otro, pronto los dos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo,cuando el azabache notó que a los dos les faltaba poco comenzó a envestirla mucho mas fuerte provocando un dulce placer a la chica, Al fin llegaron, Sasuke se derramó dentro de ella, y cayó agotado encima suya aun dentro de ella intentando** **recuperar la respiracion, salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Sakura seguia intentando regularizar su respiracion, su corazon le iva a mil.**_

- Sakura, dime ¿Te gustó?.- _**Preguntó el azabache abrazandola, ella colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.**_

- Mucho Sasuke, fué genial, tu eres genial.- _**El sonrió, lo que el deseaba era que Sakura sintiera placer y al parecer lo consiguió.**_

- Entonces, ¿te quedo claro lo que hacen los novios?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke con la broma que habia comenzado todo.**_

- Si, ahora lo entendí.- _**Sortió dulcemente la pelirosa, Sasuke la miró.**_- ¿Sucede algo Sasuke?_  
_

- ¿Rescuerdas que ami no me gustan las cosas dulces?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke sonriendolé, ella solo asintió.**_- Pues creo que tu eres el unico dulce que me gusta.

- Sasuke.-_** Le sonrió la pelirosa.-**_ Te amo.

- Y yo Sakura.- _**Le dió un beso en los labios.**_- Tenemos que vestirnos y tienes que preparar la comida, Naruto y Hinata llegaran en 2 horas.-

- Uhm, pero yo quiero quedarme un rato mas aqui contigo.- _**Sonrió provocadoramente, Sasuke sabía a que se referia.-**_

- Hmp, ¿te olvidaste de tu plan?._**- La pelirosa parecia desilusionada, el se acercó a su oido.**_- Si te gusta jugar, esta noche jugaremos.- _**Le dijo en un tono de voz que volveria loca a cualquiera.**_

- Entonces, esperaré impaciente la noche.-_** Le sonrió la pelirosa.**_- Ahora vamos, tengo que preparar la maldita comida.- _**Se levantó de la cama desnuda**_

- Saku, jaja, realmente eres...-_** Sasuke se mordió el labio.**_- realemente eres una dulzura, ¿Piensas vestirte?.-

- ¿Esque no te gusta que vaya asi?.-_** Dijo divertida.**_

- Claro, me encanta pero... eso no ayuda nada a controlarme ¿Entiendes?.- S_**asuke la miraba de arriba abajo mordiendosé el labio.**_

- Entonces no te controles.-_** Dijo acercadosé a el, y el negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el lado.**_-

- Ha pasado apenas 4 minutos ¿Y ya quieres más?, -_** Se burló el azabache.**_

- Mhm.-_** Se enojó la pelirosa**_.

- Hey, no te enfades, Saku, lo decia en broma.- _**Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que se ella se acercara a la cama**_.- ¿Entonces quieres que lo repitamos ahora?.- _**Dijo acercandosé para se apartó.**_

- Como dijo el señorito, tengo que preparar la comida, hay que esperar a la noche.- _**Sonrió burlandosé del azabache.**_

- Ey, ¿Y ese ambio de opinion?.-

- Te buslaste de mi, y si te burlas de mi, yo me burlé de ti.- _**Dijo vistiendosé**_.- Deberias ponerte algo.

- Entonces, lo de jugar esta noche sigue en pie ¿No?.- _**Sakura encogió de hombros y salió de la habitacion.**_- ¿Eso era un si?.- _**Sonrió el azabache.-**_

_**Sakura se encontraba preparando la comida, para sus invitados, tenia que conseguir que Hinata se declarara a Naruto. El timbre sonó.**_

- Sasuke, ve a abrir.- _**Ordenó la pelirosa. el la obedeció.**_

- Hola dobe, pasa.- _**Sasuke saludó a su amigo rubio.**_

- ¿Que tal teme?.-

- Hmp, bien.-

- Me alegro, ¿Y Sakura?.-

- En la cocina.

- Me alegra que hables tanto.- _**Dijo Ironico Naruto.**_- Sakura, no se como puedes convivir con el teme debe ser como vivir con una muñeco que no habla.-

_**- Antes de poder responderle Sasuke se adelantó.**_- No todo es hablar, Naruto.- _**Le lanzó una mirada a Sakura, estaba pensando si tirarle el cucharon a Sasuke o no.-**_

- Sasuke.- _**Gritó sonrojada.**_

- Vale, vale, lo siento Saku.- _**Se disculpó sonriendo.**_

- Esta bien.- _**Le perdonó la pelirosa.**_

_**Pasó un rato antes de que llegara Hinata. Pero llegó.**_

- Hinata, pensé que no vendrias.-_** Le dijo la pelirosa.**_

- Tranquila, pero dime que tramas.- _**La pelirosa no dijo nada solo la cogio de la mano y la llevó al comedor, donde ivan a comer**_.- Na-naruto.

- Hinata, me alegra verte.- _**sonrió el rubio.**_

- Ne, Hina, sientate al lado de Naruto.- _**Dijo la pelirosa.**_

- Sakura, vamos un momento a la cocina._**- Le ordenó Sasuke, ella asintió y lo siguió.-**_ ¿Tu plan es que Hinata se declare, con lo timida que es?.- _**Ella asintió tontamente.**_- Tengo una idea mejor.-

- ¿Cual?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Solo mira y escucha.- E_**lla asintió. Sasuke abrió las correderas de la cocina y miró fijamente a Naruto y luego a Hinata.**_- Hinata ¿Verdad que a ti te gusta Naruto?.-_** Sakura miraba nerviosamente a Sasuke, ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?.**_- Si es asi, diseló para que el tambien pueda decirte que te ama, ¿Porque tu la amas, no dobe?.- _**Sasuke sonreia maliciosamente, esperando respuesta. Hinata y Naruto estaba muy nerviosos hasta que naruto rompió el silencio.**_

- Contesta Hinata.- _**Pidió el rubio sonrojado.**_- ¿Te gusto?.

- ¿Ehh?.- _**Hinata miraba hacia Sasuke y Sakura y luego hacia Naruto una y otra vez.-**_ Si, si Naruto.-_** Dijo medio gritando.**_

- Yo.. lo que dijo Sasuke, el tiene razon Hinata, yo te amo.- _**Se declaró el rubio, Sakura miraba con envidia a Sasuke. Aunque ella lo hubiera planeado no le hubiera salido tan bien como a el.**_

- Bien, pues cenemos y cuando terminemos pueden irse a hacer cochinadas si lo deseais.- _**Se burló Sasuke entandosé en la mesa.**_

_**Pasó el rato, fué bastante bien sin tensiones, alcontrario estaban mucho mejor que antes, y escucharon un ruido proveniente del salon.**_

- ¿Que pasa?.- _**Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Voy a ver.- _**Dijo Sakura levantandosé al abrir la puerta vió a los dos conejos fuera de las jaulas.**_- Vaya, se escaparon.- _**Dijo Sakura cogiendolós en brazos.**_

- Que lindos.- _**Dijo Naruto emocionado.-**_

- Ya sé.-**_ Sakura comenzó a reir._**- Los conejos se llamaran Naru el amarillo y Hina el blanco, En honor a vosotros ¿ Que os parece?.-

- Bien.- _**Dijeron al unisono Hinata y Naruto.**_- Bueno yo creo que nos vamos ya.- _**Se despidió el rubio levantandosé con Hinata de la mesa.-**_

- Si, Adios chicos.-_** Se despidió la pelirosa. Los chicos cerraron la puerta y ella se giró.**_

- Saku ¿Entonces vamos a jugar?.-_** Sonrió el azabache .**_-

- Tu, ¿que crees? mi amor.- _**Dijo enredandosé en su cuello, el la llevó hasta la habitacion y cerró la puerta, la noche seria muy larga para ambos...**_

_**Fin del capitulo...**_

* * *

**_Este es el penultimo capitulo, el proximo capitulo será ultimo capitulo :( Pero tengo otro fic mas -El Internado:Konoha y el que les puse arriba, solo diganme su opinion, con solo un buen review que me diga como esta la historia que puse al principio me basta. Nya-Byebye _**


	8. HAPPY END

_**La cuarta guerra ninja acababa de terminar, me dirijí lo mas rapido posible para ver cuales de mis amigos seguian con vida, tambien debia buscar a Sasuke, 1 més duró la guerra, 1 mes sin verlo, solo llegó a mis oidos que el y Naruto habian derrotado a Madara y Tobi. Llego al hospital, allí está la Hokage.**_

- Sakura, me alegra que estés bien, ¿A quien buscas?.-_** me preguntó la Hokage.**_

- ¿Donde, donde esta Sasuke?.- _**Pregunto rapidamente.**_

- Habitacion 109.- -_**Nadamás responderme salí corriendo hacia su habitacion y no dudé un segundo en abrir la puerta, allí estaba el mirando por la ventana con vendas en la cabeza, espalda y brazos, se giró y me sonrió.-**_ Sasuke..- _**Me apresur.o a abrazarle sentandomé con el en la cama.**_- ¿T-te encuentras bien?.

- Ahora mucho mejor, Sakura.- _**Dijo dandomé un tierno beso en los labios, yo le correspondí gustosamente, hacia tanto tiempo que anhelaba sus besos.**_- Te amo.

- Yo, yo tambien Sasuke.- _**Le abrazé con más fuerza.**_

- ¿Como está en bebe?.- **Preguntó Sasuke.**- ¿Se sabe si es niño o niña?.

- Sasuke, estoy solo de 3 meses.- _**Le sonrió la pelirosa**_.- Apartir de ahora, todo será felicidad, ¿No?.-

- Si, Sakura, ahora todo será felicidad.- _**Le respondió besandola en la frente y acariciando su vientre.**_

* * *

**_En otro lugar..._**

- Naruto, Naruto despierta.-

- Hinata.-_** Sonrió dolorosamente, todo su cuerpo le dolia.**_

- Naruto, te amo, no me dejes sola.-

- Yo..yo tambien te amo Hinata, eres lo mejor que me a pasado, no lo olvides nunca.-

- Naruto, no aguanta porfavor.-

- Han hecho todo lo posible, perdí mucha sangre, Hinata.-

- _**Un hombre entro por la puerta.**_- Preraresé lo llevamos para operarlo.- _**Dijo el hombre.**_

* * *

_**6 años, mas tarde...**_

_**Hacia un tiempo maravilloso en Konoha, era verano un hombre de 21 años cabello azabache se encontraba en un lago, mirando su reflejo en el agua.**_

- Papa, papa.-_** Un niño de 5 años cabello alborotado negro al igual que sus ojos lo llamaba.-**_

- Taichi, ¿Donde está mama?.-

- Mama está vistiendo a Minami.- _**Respondió el chico.**_

- Ya estamos aqui.-_** Anunció una pelirosa con un vestido de tirantes blanco por la rodilla y cabello largo por la cintura, en brazos traia una niña cabello rosa y ojos negros de apenas 2 años.**_

- Pronto llegará el dobe, con los desastrosos de sus primogenitos.-_** Se quejó el azabache sonriendo, en verdad mentia porque Naruto era su mejor levantó y acarició a su hija menor, y le dió un beso en los labios a su esposa.**_

- Sakura, teme.- _**Saludó un rubio junto a una pelinegra, dos gemelos rubios de 4 años con ojos aperlados y una niña igual que ellos, de 2 años.**_

- Taichi, Taichi.- _**Lo llamaban los gemelos.**_- Vamos a jugar._**- Los dos gemelos hablaban a la vez, lo cual asustaba a Taichi.**_

- Os dije que no hablarais a la misma vez, Hiru y Nuto dais miedo.- _**Le regaño el pequeño Taichi.**_

- Lo siento.- _**Se disculpo uno.**_

- Lo siento.-_** Se dilcupó luego el otro.**_

- Muy bien, asi me gusta, como fueron buenos les dejaré jugar conmigo al balon.-

- Oye teme, creo que tu hijo trata a los mios como perros.- _**Se quejó el rubio.**_

- Lo sé, esqe le dije eran cortos como tu, y se empeña en explicarle las cosas despacio para que lo entiendas.- _**Se burló Sasuke.**_

- Eres muy malo teme.-

- Sakura, ¿Como esta la pequeña Mikki?.- _**Pregunto Hinata sentandosé alado de Sakura.**_

- Bien, ya sabe andar y es muy lista, sabe cuando las cosas estan mal o bien ¿y China?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Esta bien, pero cuando anda al rato siempre se cae y naruto le da ramen en el biberon, me peocupa que se haga adicta al ramen.-_** Dijo graciosa la pelinegra.**_

- Ves dobe, otra prueva mas de que soy mejor que tu, mis hijos son mejores que los tuyos.-_** Se burló el azache sentandosé enfrente de la pelirosa.**_

- No diré nada.- _**Naruto sabia que si era cierto pero no le daria el gusto de reconocerlo.**_

- No se peleen.- _**Dijo la pelirosa.**_

- Paa.- _**Dijo la pelirosada pequeña, alzando los brazos a su padre.-**_

- Ven aqui, pequeña.- _**Dijo Sasuke poniendola en sus rodillas.-**_

- No se si ponerme celosa o no, pero parece que la quieres mas a ella que ami.- _**Se quejó la pelirosa.**_

- Os quiero a las dos, además yo tambien tendria que ponerme celoso, tu tambien defiendes siempre a Taichi.-

- Bueno, esquee..-

- Es que nada, ¿Somos una familia, no?.-_** sonrió el azabache.**_

- Si.-_** Dijo la pelirosa abrazandoló.**_

_**Pensamientos Sasuke.**_

_**Dicen que el amor, biene cuando menos lo esperas, puede que siempre estuviera a tu lado, aun sin darnos cuenta de que esa persona sería la persona mas importante para ti,pero cuando te dás cuenta de que te has enamorado, es imposible dar marcha atrás desde ese momento sabes que todo será diferente. También dicen que la amistad es simplemente algo irremplazable, yo pensaba que el AMOR y la AMISTAD me hacian debil, pero comprendí que te hacia devil el pensar que podrias perderlos, pero tambien que te hace fuerte, al querer proteger con todas tus fuerzas a esas personas que lo son TODO para ti, ahora yo tengo una familia y amigos, ahora tengo lo que un dia me arrebataron, en mi niñez, ahora yo puedo decir que...ahora soy completamente FELIZ.**_

_**¨¨^^[[{THE END}]]^^¨¨**_

* * *

_**Oh, que pena este fué el ultimo capitulo, se que es una historia un poco-bastante rara, pero en fin, mi cabeza tiene muchas ideas y se juntan todas, eso hace que me lié con mis pensamientos y se forma un barullo, me habla mi yo bueno y luego el malo, y se pelean comprovad vosotros mismo:  
**_

_**Angel: Que pena que se acabó.  
**_

_**Demonio: ¿Pena porque?, ahora habran otros fics.  
**_

_**Angel: Si, pero no uno tan loco como este, me gustó el final ¿y ati, ne?  
**_

_**Demonio: Acabó bien, no me gustó nada, podrian aver muerto todos tragicamente.  
**_

_**Angel: Una tragedia romantica, me encantan.  
**_

_**Demonio: ¿Hay algo que no te guste?  
**_

_**Angel: No, ami me gusta todo, ¿Hay algo que tu no odies?.  
**_

_**Demonio: No, yo lo odio todo, menos los finales tragicos.  
**_

_**Angel: Fumino-chan nunca haria algo tragico, ella nunca mataría a nadie.  
**_

_**Demonio: Jaja, ¿No viste lo que planea ahora? tiene un nuevo fic, y supuestamente muere Chouji.  
**_

_**Angel: ¿Ne?, Fumino-chan.  
**_

_**Yo: ¿Me llamabas?.  
**_

_**Angel: ¿Es cierto que planeas matar a Chouji?.  
**_

_**Yo: Bueno, angel no te enfades pero...es nesesario...Además Demonio me obligó.  
**_

_**Demonio: ¿Pero que dices?, claro como soy tu "yo" malo me toca llevarme las culpas, Pues será culpa de Angel que no te dijo que estaba mal.  
**_

_**Angel: Lo siento, pero si quieres matar a Chouji espero que sea por una buena razón.  
**_

_**Yo: Si no lo mato, no hay fic, si no hay fic mis ideas me estrozan la cabeza, y me pondria triste proque no habrá Sasusaku ni Naruhina.  
**_

_**Demonio: ¿Ves como tenia sus razones?  
**_

_**Angel: De acuerdo, pero solo porque Naruhina es muy buena pareja.  
**_

_**Demonio: ¿Bromeas? Sasusaku si son buena pareja.  
**_

_**Yo: HEY AMI ME GUSTAN LOS DOS.  
**_

_**Angel: Naruhina son muy tiernos.  
**_

_**Demonio: Sasusaku tienen un amor tragico, los dos se aman pero sus caminos se tuvieron que separar.  
**_

_**Angel: ¿Ne? Hina dió su vida por Naru  
**_

_**Demonio: Sasu y Saku tuvieron mas escenas juntos donde se mostraba la preocupacion de ambos, y ese GRACIAS de Sasuke era realmente sincero.  
**_

_**Angel: Cuando Saku le dijo que le amaba la llamó molestia.  
**_

_**Demonio: Pero sonrió, le dijo Gracias por preocuparse por el y por intentar ir con el..pero el no podia ponerla en peligro, por estupida venganza a si que deseaba que ella fuese feliz, aunque fuera sin el.¿Otra objecion encontra de Sasusaku?  
**_

_**Angel: No, pero esque Fumino-chan siempre pone al Sasusaku antes que el Naruhina.  
**_

_**Yo: Me gustan los dos, pero Sasusaku me gusta mas, Chico pelinegro, chica pelirosa..Todos los animes tienen el mismo convinado ^^.  
**_

_**Angel: Ne, tienes razón, y chico rubio, con chica pelinegra, Esperanza Naruhina y Sasusaku.  
**_

_**Demonio: Bueno entonces..¿Tu proxima historia que nombre tendrá? Fumino-chan.  
**_

_**Yo: Se llamará; "Magic Summer in Ituyakari" ^^ Espero que todos lo vean, Demo, An..Decid vuestra frase.  
**_

_**Angel y Demonio: GRACIAS POR VER ESTE FIC, Y ESPERAMOS QUE SIGAN LAS HISTORIAS DE LA FANTASTICA FUMINO-CHAN  
**_


End file.
